El Asesino y la Prostituta
by Ikara
Summary: Una joven prostituta huye de su atacante. Un asesino va en busca de su víctima. Los destinos de ambos se entrecruzan.


**EL ASESINO QUE DEJÓ DE SERLO**

**Y LA PROSTITUTA QUE NUNCA LO FUE**

- ¡Ven aquí, zorra!

La muchacha corría lo más deprisa posible pero aquel hombre estaba acortando peligrosamente la distancia entre los dos. Si la atrapaba estaba perdida. Siguió corriendo casi sin respiración mientras él la perseguía insultándola. Sería libre o moriría pero no iba a permitir ser un objeto con el que los hombres pudieran satisfacer su lujuria. Aquel tipo la había golpeado y había intentado violarla pero ella, en un instante en que logró zafarse de él, le quitó la bolsa con el dinero y huyó.

La joven dio un traspié. No llegó a caerse pero perdió un tiempo precioso y la distancia entre ella y su perseguidor se acortó aún más.

- ¡Maldita puta! ¡Cuando te atrape lo lamentarás! – rugió él.

De pronto la alcanzó. Se echó sobre ella y los dos cayeron de bruces al suelo. Ella intentó escabullirse pero él era mucho más fuerte y más pesado. La muchacha forcejeó por liberarse sin resultado.

- ¡Estate quieta! – le gritó él inmovilizándola.

El hombre la sujetaba por los brazos y ella aprovechó para darle un rodillazo en la entrepierna. Él gritó de dolor y ella intentó escapar pero él la agarró del kimono y la hizo caer de nuevo. La golpeó brutalmente, dejándola aturdida y después le desgarró el kimono y la obligó a separar las piernas. Ella seguía intentando escapar pero sabía que era un esfuerzo inútil. Sollozó.

- No eres mas que una puta. Tu trabajo es complacer a los hombres – le dijo él – Voy a tomarte aunque sea por la fuerza, pequeña zorra.

- ¡No! – gritó ella.

Su mano alcanzó la cara de él y lo arañó. Él descargó el puño en su ya magullado rostro, dejándola casi sin sentido. La joven sintió el peso del hombre sobre ella y tuvo miedo. Iba a violarla y ella no podía zafarse de él por más que lo intentara.

Entonces el sonido del acero rasgó el aire. El hombre se detuvo y se apartó de ella. La joven se hizo un ovillo en el suelo y cubrió su desnudez con los jirones de su kimono hecho trizas al tiempo que su agresor se levantaba con una expresión de horror dibujada en su rostro. Ella, a través de las lágrimas que nublaban sus ojos, vio a otro hombre. Era joven y no muy alto. Ni corpulento. Tenía el pelo del color del fuego, largo y recogido en una cola alta y ojos fríos como el hielo, carentes de toda emoción. Eran los implacables ojos de un asesino.

La lucha terminó un instante después de haber empezado. El joven desconocido mató a su agresor con un solo movimiento. Su katana se hundió en el cuerpo de aquel tipo, que se desplomó sin vida. La sangre comenzó a caer y algunas gotas salpicaron a la muchacha, que, impresionada, no podía apartar la mirada del joven asesino que tenía delante.

Él la miró y dio unos pasos hacia ella. No podía dejarla con vida. No podía dejar testigos. Debía matarla. No podía permitir que nadie supiera de su existencia. Pero era sólo una muchacha inocente... Los ojos de ella se agrandaron a causa del miedo pero reaccionó deprisa y se levantó del suelo.

- ¿Vas... vas a matarme? ¿Vas a matarme después de haberme salvado? – balbuceó.

- He venido a matarle a él, no a salvarte a ti – replicó él secamente dando un paso más hacia ella con la katana en la mano.

La joven retrocedió instintivamente. No sabía qué hacer. No tenía ninguna esperanza de escapar si corría. Pero si se quedaba... No podía quedarse allí esperando que él la matara. Se agachó y cogiendo una piedra del suelo se la arrojó a la cabeza. Él apenas tuvo que moverse para apartarla de su camino con su katana.

- ¡Pienso defenderme! – le gritó ella.

- Ya veo – se burló él.

La muchacha se sintió estúpida por lo patético de su defensa. ¿Qué iba a hacer, seguir arrojándole piedras? Aquel hombre se movía como un felino y era fuerte. Aun en el caso de que ella hubiera tenido una katana no tenía nada que hacer contra él. Era el juego del gato y el ratón; él podía matarla cuando quisiera. El joven la miraba con curiosidad. La muchacha estaba obviamente asustada pero aun así le plantaba cara e intentaba disimular su temor. Vio que la habían golpeado; sangraba por la nariz y los labios y el pómulo izquierdo comenzaba a amoratarse e hincharse. Se cubría con lo que quedaba de un kimono destrozado y estaba descalza. Sus ojos se posaron en el _obi_ de la chica. Era de los que se ataban por delante, los que usaban las prostitutas para poder desnudarse con más facilidad que si llevaran los clásicos _obis_ atados atrás. Ella se dio cuenta de lo que estaba mirando y se sintió abochornada. Vio que el joven asesino envainaba su katana y se acercaba a ella.

- Ven conmigo – le dijo agarrándola del brazo.

- ¿Adónde? – replicó ella.

- ¿Quieres seguir siendo una prostituta? – casi le ladró él.

- N-no.

- ¡Pues entonces ven conmigo!

Ella obedeció. No sabía a dónde la llevaba pero al menos podía marcharse del burdel donde la habían metido tras haber sido vendida.

- No soy una prostituta – dijo caminando junto a él, aunque más que decírselo a él pareció decírselo a sí misma para reafirmarse.

- Ah, ¿no? – respondió él con sarcasmo.

- ¡No!

- Vale, vale. Yo tampoco soy un asesino.

La muchacha frunció el ceño. ¡Bah! No le importaba lo que él pensara. Su nariz iba goteando sangre y se la limpió con la manga del kimono. Él la miró de reojo y se sintió un poco culpable por hacerla ir trotando en el estado tan lamentable en que estaba. Le tendió un pañuelo para que al menos pudiera limpiarse con algo que no fuera su kimono roto y sucio.

- Gracias – farfulló ella cogiéndolo.

- No hay de qué – gruñó él.

Siguieron caminando en silencio. La joven se dio cuenta de que él había aminorado el paso. Pero seguía sin dirigirle palabra, como si ella no estuviera ¡Era tan antipático! Aunque, al menos, no la había matado.

Tras un buen rato caminando llegaron a una posada. No parecía haber nadie levantado, pensó la muchacha, aunque, claro, a aquella hora... Pero una vez dentro una mujer de mediana edad salió a recibirles. Miró al joven con desaprobación.

- ¡Himura-san! ¡Esto es una posada respetable! – le reprochó – ¡No está permitido venir con mujeres! Para eso... ¡Oh! – se interrumpió al ver el aspecto de la chica – Pero, ¿qué te ha pasado, pequeña? – le preguntó y sin esperar respuesta volvió a mirar al joven ceñuda – ¿Qué significa esto, Himura? ¿Qué le ha pasado a esta chiquilla?

- El tipo al que tenía que matar la ha golpeado – dijo él – Supongo que puede trabajar aquí.

- ¡Oh, claro que sí! – dijo la mujer, que al instante dejó de fruncir el ceño y miró a la muchacha con una sonrisa – Ven conmigo, hijita. Te curaré.

La mujer la rodeó por los hombros con un brazo y la hizo pasar al interior de la posada. El joven pelirrojo se dirigió a su habitación sin mirarla siquiera.

- No le hagas ni caso – dijo entonces la mujer con aire cómplice – Es un tipo arisco. A veces me sorprende que no bufe como un gato. Ya le irás conociendo. ¿Cuál es tu nombre, muchacha?

- Me llamo Kaoru, señora. Kaoru Kamiya – contestó ella.

- Yo soy Sayuri. Soy la dueña de la posada. Y ahora basta de charla y ven conmigo. Voy a lavarte un poco y a curarte esas heridas. Después te daré algo de ropa para que tengas algo que ponerte.

Sayuri la condujo a la cocina y allí le lavó la cara y le puso un ungüento en el labio partido y en el amoratado pómulo. Después la condujo a la que iba a ser su habitación. Iba a compartirla con otras dos mujeres, Etsuko y Asami, que, al igual que iba a hacerlo ella, trabajaban de criadas en la posada. Las dos la acogieron con agrado. Kaoru se encontró a gusto con ellas; al poco tiempo sintió que las conocía desde siempre. Estaba contenta porque iba a trabajar de criada en aquella posada. Al menos aquel era un trabajo digno. Ya no volvería a aquel lugar. Ya no la obligarían a trabajar como prostituta y era gracias a aquel tipo. Al día siguiente le daría las gracias. Era lo menos que podía hacer.

Etsuko y Asami pusieron a Kaoru al corriente de los asuntos de la posada a petición de la propia Sayuri. Los que allí se alojaban eran miembros del Ishin Shishi. Eran rebeldes contrarios al shogun y el joven que la había llevado a la posada era un hitokiri. Su trabajo consistía en matar a todo aquel que supusiera un peligro para la reforma. Era un asesino. El mejor, según afirmó Asami. Le aseguraron que se sentiría feliz trabajando allí. Todos eran amables y se llevaban bien. Pero si decía a alguien del exterior algo sobre el secreto que guardaban las paredes de la posada cualquiera de ellos la mataría, aun a su pesar. Kaoru no se amilanó. No tenía ninguna intención de desvelar el secreto. De hecho ella también pensaba que una vez el shogunato fuera abolido la vida sería mejor para todos.

Al día siguiente le indicaron cuales eran sus obligaciones como criada y ella se entregó al trabajo de buen humor. Estaba acostumbrada al trabajo duro. Fue conociendo a gente nueva, tanto criados como huéspedes. Causó a todos muy buena impresión y algún que otro hombre la miró con admiración, a pesar de que, tal como tenía la cara, no estaba en su mejor momento. Pero se preocuparon por ella y le desearon que se mejorara pronto. Algunos se mostraron sorprendidos cuando supieron quién la había llevado a la posada.

- ¿De veras te ha traído Battõsai? – inquirió Daisuke, como si el asunto le divirtiera.

- No sé su nombre – replicó ella – No me lo dijo. Pero Sayuri-san le llamó Himura.

- Ah, entonces sí que es él – comentó Hideki riendo.

- De todos modos alguien tan descortés como para no presentarse sólo puede ser Battõsai – dijo Daisuke.

- Estaba ocupado decidiendo si me mataba o no – replicó Kaoru – Supongo que ni siquiera le pasó por la cabeza presentarse.

Un coro de carcajadas acogió sus palabras.

- No le veo la gracia – rezongó Kaoru.

- No se lo tengas en cuenta; es su trabajo – dijo Ryo – Pero a pesar de todo no tiene corazón para matar a una muchacha como tú. No es un asesino corriente, Kaoru. No hay nada personal en lo que hace. Lo único que queremos es que las cosas mejoren.

- Lo sé – contestó ella – Y lo comprendo. No le guardo ningún rencor.

- ¡Oooooohhhhhh! – corearon los tres hombres a la vez con picardía.

Kaoru frunció el ceño y los fulminó con la mirada.

- ¡Idos al infierno! – soltó.

Y se marchó indignada. ¡Pandilla de insustanciales! Daisuke, Hideki y Ryo la vieron marchar divertidos. ¡Qué mujer! ¡Qué carácter! ¡Y qué hermosa era a pesar de los moratones que tenía en la cara!

Cuando Kaoru terminó de recoger las mesas del desayuno y llevarlo todo a la cocina para fregarlo Sayuri le indicó que fuera a cambiar las sábanas de los futones. Ella cargó con las sábanas limpias y fue de habitación en habitación. Pensó en el joven pelirrojo. Battõsai, según habían dicho sus compañeros. No le había visto en toda la mañana. Tampoco es que tuviera ganas de encontrarse con aquel tipo tan seco pero quería darle las gracias. Tenía un trabajo digno gracias a él. Entonces, al entrar en una de las habitaciones casi se sobresaltó al encontrarlo allí. Pensaba que no había nadie pero ahí estaba él, sentado contra la pared con el panel que daba a la calle descorrido, dejando entrar el sol.

- Buenos días – lo saludó ella.

- Buenos días – murmuró él – ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- Yo... Venía a cambiar las sábanas del futón.

- No he pedido que cambien las sábanas del futón.

- Me lo ha pedido Sayuri-san.

- Están limpias.

- Eso da igual. Voy a cambiarlas.

- No.

- Sí. Estoy cambiando todas las sábanas de todos los futones y el tuyo no va a ser una excepción. Trabajo aquí, ¿recuerdas? Y tengo órdenes de cambiar las sábanas, así que eso es exactamente lo que voy a hacer, te guste o no.

Sin esperar respuesta Kaoru se dirigió hacia el futón de Battõsai y comenzó a quitar las sábanas usadas ante el estupor de él.

- Por cierto, quería darte las gracias por lo que has hecho por mí – le dijo Kaoru – Me salvaste de aquel tipo, aunque esa no fuera tu intención y me has traído aquí. Te lo agradezco mucho.

- No fue nada – gruñó él.

Ella le sonrió y él sintió una sacudida que hizo todo lo posible por ignorar. Miró su rostro. Estaba hecha un desastre. Los labios partidos y un poco hinchados, el pómulo izquierdo y el ojo amoratados e incluso tenía magulladuras en el cuello.

- ¿Te duele? – le preguntó.

- Un poco – contestó ella – Pero no es nada.

Él la miraba tan serio... ¿Es que nunca sonreía? Kaoru se fijó por vez primera en el color de sus ojos. Violetas. Tenía unos ojos preciosos... pero fríos como un témpano de hielo. Apartó su mirada de él y continuó con su labor. Él la observaba en silencio y cuando ella terminó y se despidió no le dijo nada. Poco después de marcharse, Battõsai se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

A la hora de la comida tuvo que soportar los chistes y los comentarios maliciosos de sus compañeros. Sabía que no tenían mala intención pero le irritaba sobremanera que se mofaran a su costa. Sobre todo en lo que a aquella muchacha respectaba, de modo que mientras esperaban a que sirvieran la sopa estuvo de mal humor. Los demás fingieron no darse cuenta y continuaron comentando cosas acerca de la criada nueva. Todos parecían encantados y él no entendía qué encontraban en aquella chiquilla respondona, terca y con aquel carácter tan difícil. Para colmo de males ella estaba ayudando a Etsuko a servir la comida y cuando fue a servirle la sopa de miso dio un tropezón y le tiró el contenido del cazo encima. Battõsai soltó una maldición y ella se apresuró a pedir disculpas.

- Lo siento – farfulló – Lo siento de veras. ¿Te has quemado?

- ¿A ti qué te parece? ¡Me has tirado sopa hirviendo encima! – le gritó él secándose enérgicamente con la servilleta.

- Lo siento – repitió ella – Perdóname, ha sido sin querer.

- ¡Sólo faltaría que hubiese sido queriendo! – replicó él – ¡Torpe!

- ¡Ya te he pedido disculpas!

- Acepto encantado tus disculpas – le espetó él enfadado levantándose del cojín en que estaba sentado.

Se marchó sin decir nada más. El resto de los comensales miraban la escena pasmados. No era la primera vez que ocurría una cosa así pero Battõsai parecía estar furioso con ella. Siempre terminaban todos riendo y bromeando cuando ocurría algún percance del estilo pero aquella reacción parecía exagerada. Era cierto que Battõsai no gozaba de mucho sentido del humor y era tan adusto... pero nunca pensaron que pudiera ponerse así, y menos cuando sabía que aquella chiquilla era nueva. ¡Pero si la había llevado él!

- No te preocupes, ya se le pasará – le dijo Etsuko a Kaoru.

Una vez en su habitación Battõsai se quitó la ropa manchada de sopa. Su piel estaba enrojecida pero no era nada. Se puso un kimono y una hakama limpios. Para cuando terminó de vestirse se le había pasado el enfado. No entendía por qué había reaccionado así. Si hubiese sido Etsuko quien le hubiera echado la sopa encima él le habría restado importancia y la cosa no hubiera pasado de ahí. Pero con ella se había puesto furioso. Aquella chiquilla le sacaba de quicio. ¿Por qué siempre se sentía irritado con su sola presencia?

Un rato más tarde Kaoru pidió permiso para entrar y él suspiró exasperado. Allí estaba de nuevo para incordiar. Le dijo que pasara. Total, algo le decía que si no le daba permiso ella iba a entrar igual. La muchacha abrió el panel y él la vio cargada con una bandeja sobre la cual traía bebida y un cuenco de arroz.

- Si has venido a ponerme el cuenco de arroz por sombrero ya te estás largando – le soltó.

- No has comido – replicó ella ignorando su mordaz comentario – Imaginé que no querrías sopa, así que te he traído un poco de arroz.

- ¡No, no quiero sopa! ¡Y tampoco arroz! Se me ha quitado el apetito – gruñó él.

Ella dejó la bandeja sobre una mesa.

- Oye, siento haberte tirado la sopa por encima – le dijo – ¿Estás bien? ¿Te he quemado mucho?

- Estoy perfectamente, señorita patosa. Y ahora, si no te importa, me gustaría estar solo.

Kaoru frunció el ceño.

- No me llames "señorita patosa". Me llamo Kaoru. Come. Después vendré a recoger la bandeja.

- No hace falta que vengas, ya la llevaré yo.

- Muy bien, señor obstinado. Haz lo que te dé la gana.

El se sintió aliviado al ver que se marchaba pero entonces ella vio la ropa sucia y ni corta ni perezosa la cogió para lavarla.

- Deja eso donde estaba – le dijo él.

- Está sucio. Voy a lavarlo – replicó ella.

- No, no vas a lavarlo.

- ¿Por qué eres tan tremendamente terco? ¡Siempre estás poniendo pegas a todo lo que hago! ¡El caso es llevar la contraria! Relájate, ¿quieres?

- Estoy muy relajado. Es sólo que no quiero que enredes en mis cosas.

- Esto no son tus cosas. Es ropa sucia. Y la ropa sucia ya no son tus cosas; son mis cosas. Y voy a lavarlas.

Insufrible. Aquella chica era insufrible. Battõsai perdió la poca paciencia que tenía y fue hacia ella para quitarle la ropa pero ella la retuvo.

- Dame eso – le ordenó él.

- No. Te lo daré cuando esté limpio y seco.

- ¡Kaoru!

- ¡Battõsai, deja de comportarte como un crío!

- ¡Eso mismo podría decirte yo! Pero, claro, tú no eres mas que una cría, ¿cómo ibas a comportarte?

- ¡Miren quién habla! ¡Yo no soy ninguna cría; tengo dieciséis años! ¡Y tú no eres mucho mayor que yo! Diecinueve como mucho. ¡Suelta esa ropa!

Kaoru dio un fuerte tirón para quitarle el kimono que él casi había conseguido recuperar pero Battõsai no lo soltó y al instante se oyó el sonido de una costura desgarrándose.

- ¡Mira lo que has hecho, manazas! – le espetó ella – Ahora además de lavarlo tendré que coserlo. ¿Ya estás contento?

Kaoru le arrebató el kimono de las manos y se marchó enfadada. Battõsai, malhumorado, cerró bruscamente el panel de su habitación. No la soportaba. Aquella chiquilla era una plaga. Kaoru. Se llamaba Kaoru. Algo aleteó en su estómago. Hambre, claro. No había comido y tenía hambre. Eso era. Así que se comió el arroz que Kaoru le había llevado.

Hideki había visto parte de la escena, ya que el panel de la habitación había estado abierto en todo momento. Ryo, que había oído las voces, se acercó a Hideki.

- ¿Y ahora por qué han discutido? – le preguntó.

- Oh, no sé qué les pasaba con un kimono – contestó Hideki – Al final lo han roto entre los dos y ella le ha echado a él toda la culpa.

- Esa chica le tiene loco – comentó Ryo divertido – En cualquier momento comenzará a salir humo de las orejas de Battõsai.

Hideki rió.

- ¡Qué bonito es el amor, ¿eh?! – dijo.

Los dos comenzaron a reír de buena gana.

Cuando Battõsai terminó de comer fue a llevar la bandeja a la cocina. Por el camino se encontró con Ichiro, otro compañero.

- Eh, Battõsai, he visto a tu mujer – le dijo este – Es muy...

- ¡¡No es mi mujer!! – rugió Battõsai interrumpiéndole.

Siguió su camino furibundo, dejando pasmado a Ichiro. ¿Qué había dicho para que Battõsai se pusiera hecho un basilisco? ¡Qué carácter! ¡Pero si sólo iba a decirle que pensaba que era muy bonita! Todos se referían a ella como "la mujer de Battõsai" porque era él quien la había llevado pero, por lo visto, a él no le hacía ninguna gracia por alguna razón. No había quien entendiera a aquel tipo.

Al día siguiente Battõsai regresaba de la ciudad cuando vio a Kaoru sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol cosiendo. Estaba tan centrada en su labor que no le había visto, si bien es verdad que estaba algo lejos. Sobre su regazo se extendía una tela de color azul. Su kimono. No sabía nada de ella. Su nombre y poco más. Pero se sentía inquieto cuando la veía. Era... Era tan distinta a otras mujeres... Entonces frunció el ceño. Claro que era distinta. Era insoportablemente distinta. Siguió su camino deseando perderla de vista.

Cuando Kaoru terminó de coser fue a llevarle el kimono a Battõsai. Lo había lavado y había cosido la manga desgarrada. Había quedado como nuevo. Pero, por supuesto, él era lo bastante desagradecido como para apreciarlo. Bueno, lo mismo daba. Ya estaba arreglado y eso era lo que importaba, de modo que fue a llevar el kimono y la hakama a su habitación. El no estaba allí, así que dejó la ropa donde él pudiera verla y se marchó.

Battõsai encontró ambas prendas dobladas pulcramente sobre su futón y las cogió para guardarlas. Estaban impecables. La manga de su kimono parecía no haberse descosido nunca.. El no entendía mucho de costura pero aquella muchacha había hecho un buen trabajo.

Aquella noche Kaoru no podía dormir. Battõsai había salido a cumplir una misión y ella sabía que eso significaba que iba a matar a alguien. Y también sabía que existía una posibilidad, aunque remota, de que él no volviera. Temía por él. Esperaba que no le pasara nada.

Tras lo que le pareció una eternidad lo vio regresar y suspiró aliviada. Había vuelto. Sin embargo vio que se sujetaba el costado izquierdo con una mano ensangrentada y su corazón dio un vuelco. ¡Le habían herido! Su regreso originó un revuelo. Kaoru vio que no había sido la única que no podía dormir. Siempre que Battõsai salía había tensión en el ambiente. Daisuke examinó su herida. No era grave. A pesar de la sangre no era más que un corte superficial.

- Es un corte limpio. Cicatrizaría antes con unos puntos – dijo Daisuke.

- Kaoru es buena con la aguja – sugirió entonces Asami.

Todos los ojos se posaron en Kaoru excepto los de Battõsai, que fulminó a Asami con la mirada.

- Yo... Nunca he cosido una herida – barbotó la aludida.

- No es muy diferente de coser un kimono – bromeó Asami ignorando la mirada furibunda del pelirrojo.

- Entonces de acuerdo – accedió Kaoru.

- ¿Va a coserme ella? – inquirió Battõsai.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te da miedo una aguja? – le increpó Kaoru poniendo los brazos en jarras.

- Eres tú quien me da miedo – replicó él – Ya he visto el pulso que tienes con el cazo de la sopa. ¡Como para confiarte una aguja!

Kaoru le miró con ceño.

- He hecho una obra de arte con tu kimono, que lo sepas. Pero eres tan bruto que seguramente ni siquiera lo has mirado.

- No me compares con un kimono. No es tela lo que vas a coser; es carne. La mía y entenderás que no me fíe de ti.

- Pues tendrás que aguantarte porque voy a coserte. Ya has oído a Asami. Soy buena con la aguja. Y si no dejas de quejarte te coseré también la boca para que dejes de decir estupideces.

Los demás, que miraban de uno a otro sorprendidos ante la inesperada discusión, procuraron ocultar una sonrisa ante aquel comentario. Creyeron que Battõsai replicaría pero hizo un gesto de dolor y se llevó de nuevo la mano a la herida. Asami vio que el ceño de Kaoru había desaparecido y miraba a Battõsai con preocupación... y con cierta ternura. Asami sonrió para sus adentros. ¡Vaya un par!

Daisuke curó la herida y anestesió a Battõsai para que no sintiera dolor al darle los puntos. Cuando la anestesia hizo efecto Kaoru se puso manos a la obra. Battõsai la dejó hacer sin protestar. Sus gráciles dedos se movían con soltura y procuraba ser lo más delicada posible. Aquella mañana, cuando la había visto coser el kimono nunca hubiera dicho que horas más tarde estaría dándole puntos en una herida.

- Ya está – anunció Kaoru cortando el hilo.

Alzó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron con los de él. A Kaoru le pareció que no tenían la frialdad de costumbre. Era una mirada cálida. La joven sintió un estremecimiento. Era destemplado, huraño, antipático e insoportable. Por no mencionar su terquedad, su constante mal humor y su mal genio pero no podía evitar sentir algo por él.

- Gracias – murmuró él.

- No hay de qué.

Poco después todos se fueron a dormir. Kaoru sólo pudo conciliar el sueño cuando se convenció de que lo que sentía por aquel tipo tan desagradable era agradecimiento porque no sólo la había salvado de un horrible destino como prostituta, sino que probablemente también le había salvado la vida. Por no hablar de que había llegado justo a tiempo para impedir que la violaran.

Al día siguiente, cuando se encontró con él, le preguntó cómo se encontraba.

- Estoy bien – le contestó él serio, como siempre – ¿Y tú? Ya no tienes el pómulo tan hinchado. Ni el labio.

Kaoru se sorprendió. Estaba siendo agradable. Aquello era una novedad. Aunque, si sentía dolor, no debía estar para muchas peleas.

- Estoy mucho mejor – contestó con una sonrisa – Aunque aún tengo la cara horrible con todos estos moratones.

- No tienes la cara horrible – refutó él por impulso.

¡Ay! ¿Por qué no había mantenido la boca cerrada? Ella lo miró. Él pensó que no sólo no tenía la cara horrible, sino que era preciosa. Y para evitar que ella tuviera el menor atisbo de idea de lo que pasaba por su cabeza frunció el ceño.

- ¿Eso era un cumplido? – inquirió Kaoru dubitativa sin entender por qué de pronto salía con aquello. Battõsai no parecía el tipo de persona que hacía cumplidos.

- No; sólo una observación. Cualquiera con ojos en la cara puede ver que tu rostro no es horrible.

- Ya me extrañaba a mí que estuvieras siendo amable – gruñó Kaoru, sintiéndose irritada por su brusquedad – Eso es mucho pedir. Eres frío e insensible. No podrías ser amable aunque quisieras.

- No te he pedido tu opinión.

- ¡Me da igual! No sé por qué te caigo tan mal pero tú tampoco me caes bien a mí. ¡No te soporto! ¡Eres incapaz de mostrar una pizca de emoción! ¡Eres incapaz de mostrar otra cosa que no sea enfado!

- Mira, niña, yo tampoco te soporto.

- ¡No me llames "niña"! – le gritó Kaoru.

- Eres insufrible, pesada y fastidiosa – continuó él como si ella no hubiera hablado – No eres mas que una chiquilla inaguantable y me pone de mal humor solo verte.

- ¡Tú nunca estás de buen humor!

- ¡Eres tú quien saca de quicio a cualquiera!

- ¡Eres tú el que tiene un carácter insoportable! Seguro que hasta el filo de tu katana es menos cortante que tú.

- Debí matarte cuando te encontré – le dijo él entre dientes.

- Eso lo dices de boca hacia fuera – replicó ella – No lo sientes realmente, Battõsai. No eres un vulgar asesino.

- Debí dejarte allí. Total, te estabas ganando estupendamente la vida como prostituta.

Entonces Kaoru le abofeteó. Le golpeó el rostro con todas sus fuerzas, volviéndole la cara. Battõsai se llevó la mano a la mejilla, más por la sorpresa que por el dolor. Al mirarla vio que los ojos de miel de ella estaban llenos de lágrimas y eso le dolió más que el bofetón.

- Te dije que no era prostituta – le dijo Kaoru – Era mi primer día en el burdel y el hombre que mataste era mi primer cliente. Me resistí y por eso me pegó. Pero tuvo un descuido, le quité el dinero y salí corriendo de allí. El día que me acueste con alguien será con el hombre que ame. ¡Pero eso un monstruo frío e insensible como tú no puede entenderlo!

Le dio la espalda y se marchó corriendo. El se quedó allí, sin moverse. Se había quedado helado. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de decirle a Kaoru algo así? Había sido cruel. Quizá ella tenía razón y era un desalmado. Sintió que algo le dolía. Algo en su interior palpitaba pero él no lo escuchó.

Fue a buscarla. Lo que había hecho le hacía sentirse mal. No tenía ningún derecho a hablarle así ni a juzgarla. El precisamente no era un ejemplo a seguir. Tenía que encontrarla. Pedirle perdón. Aunque no fueran amigos era lo menos que podía hacer. Había ido demasiado lejos.

La halló en el jardín trasero, escondida tras el tronco de un árbol. Se acercó a ella. Estaba llorando y probablemente se había metido allí porque no quería que la vieran llorar.

- Kaoru... – la llamó.

- ¡Vete! – replicó ella sin mirarle.

- Lo siento. Lo siento mucho. No debí haberte hablado así. Lamento lo que te he dicho. Perdóname, Kaoru.

Ella hipó. La voz de él era suave. No había sonado tan brusca como de costumbre. Había algo dulce en su tono.

- Ya te has disculpado – dijo Kaoru – Ahora vete.

- No hasta que me perdones.

Kaoru no contestó. Si hablaba se le quebraría la voz y no quería que él se diera cuenta de cuánto la había afectado lo que le había dicho. Quizá si hubiese sido otra persona no le hubiera dolido tanto. Pero él...

Battõsai pensó que no iba a perdonarle. Estaba enfadada y era comprensible. No le miraba ni le hablaba. Y ya le había dicho que se fuera. Suspiró.

- Supongo que tienes razón – murmuró – Tal vez sea cierto que soy un monstruo frío e insensible pero yo... No quería hacerte daño, Kaoru. Lo siento de veras.

Estaba siendo honesto. Era un bruto testarudo pero Kaoru sabía que sus palabras eran sinceras. Parecía apenado por lo ocurrido.

- Yo siento haberte pegado – dijo la joven.

- Bien me lo merecía.

- Pues sí, te lo merecías.

- Entonces, ¿me perdonas?

Kaoru asintió.

- Estás perdonado – dijo – Ya sé que no querías insultarme ni nada de eso. Y yo no pienso de verdad que seas un monstruo.

- Pero sí crees que soy frío e insensible.

- Entre otras cosas.

Kaoru no lo vio pero su franqueza hizo que las comisuras de los labios de Battõsai se alzaran levemente en un tenue esbozo de sonrisa.

- Bueno, no soy ningún dechado de virtudes – le dijo.

- Algo bueno tendrás... – replicó ella – Escondido por algún lado pero seguro que lo tienes.

Kaoru se levantó y se enjugó las lágrimas de los ojos.

- Tengo que irme – dijo – Tengo cosas que hacer. Sayuri-san se estará preguntando dónde estoy. Espero que ahora no vayas a añadir que soy una llorona a tu lista.

- No creo que seas una llorona – replicó él.

Ella le ofreció una sonrisa.

- ¿Ahora estás siendo amable? – inquirió.

- Lo intento.

- Bueno, parece que estaba equivocada. Sí puedes ser amable cuando quieres.

Se marchó. Él la vio alejarse. Su corazón latía más fuerte. No sabía definir lo que sentía por ella. A veces sentía una furiosa necesidad de protegerla. Otras veces había algo que se desbordaba dentro de él y le hacía sentirse inseguro... y entonces surgía la rabia. No estaba acostumbrado a sentirse así y la intensidad de aquella emoción que no podía controlar le asustaba.

Kaoru olvidó pronto el incidente. Battõsai le había dicho aquello en un arrebato de ira y después había sido lo suficientemente noble y humilde para reconocer su error y pedirle perdón. Pensó que ella tampoco se había quedado corta en cuanto a decirle cosas desagradables. Kaoru se sentía dividida. Por un lado le detestaba pero por otro lado se sentía atraída por él. Algo revoloteaba en su interior cuando él estaba cerca y no debía ser así. El no la soportaba. Era desagradable y hosco con ella. Ni siquiera podrían ser amigos. Y a pesar de lo mal que le caía Battõsai eso la entristecía.

Aunque parecía que el hielo se había roto entre ellos después de la última pelea Battõsai y Kaoru continuaron discutiendo día tras día. Cuando no era una cosa era otra. El no le daba la ropa manchada de sangre para lavarla y ella se enfadaba porque después costaba más quitar las manchas. Ella iba a limpiar su habitación y él se enfadaba porque le echaba de su propia habitación para poder limpiar a fondo. El no llegaba a tiempo a comer y ella protestaba porque la comida se había enfriado y se había echado a perder. Ella se metía en la cocina y él protestaba porque lo que ella cocinaba era incomible. Seguían lanzándose acusaciones uno al otro. Él era irresponsable; ella atolondrada. Ella era quisquillosa; él susceptible. Él era terco; ella obstinada. Y tanto el uno como la otra se encontraban mutuamente insoportables. Los demás habitantes de la posada estaban de lo más entretenidos con sus trifulcas. Y si alguno insinuaba algo se enfadaban los dos, que era el único momento en que parecían estar de acuerdo en algo.

Una noche Kaoru iba de habitación en habitación repartiendo mantas. Las noches eran frías y un poco de abrigo extra no venía mal. Al entrar en la habitación de Battõsai lo encontró dormido apoyado en la pared con su katana entre los brazos. Le extrañó verlo dormido. Era nervioso como un pajarillo; cualquier sonido lo despertaba. Debía de estar muy cansado para no haberse despertado al entrar ella. La tensión había desaparecido de su rostro; tenía una expresión sosegada y dulce. A Kaoru le daba pena despertarlo pero si se quedaba a dormir allí sin ningún abrigo iba a terminar congelándose, de modo que se acercó a él para echarle la manta que le llevaba por encima.

Al instante tenía el filo de su katana contra el cuello y sus impasibles ojos clavados en ella. Kaoru ahogó un grito. La había asustado. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que él se había despertado. Sus movimientos habían sido tan rápidos que no había podido reaccionar.

- Soy yo – musitó – Battõsai, soy Kaoru.

Él apartó de ella la katana y la miró enfadado.

- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡He podido matarte! – le gritó.

- ¡Muy bonito! ¡Casi me matas y encima me gritas! – protestó ella.

- ¡Maldita sea, Kaoru! ¿Qué diablos has venido a hacer aquí?

- Yo... sólo quería abrigarte. No pensé que te despertarías.

Battõsai vio sobre su regazo la manta que Kaoru había dejado caer. Su expresión se suavizó.

- Siento haberte asustado – le dijo – Tengo enemigos, Kaoru. Bajar la guardia puede significar mi muerte. No vuelvas a hacer algo así. Podría hacerte daño. Nunca podría perdonarme si te hiciera daño.

El corazón de Kaoru dio un vuelco al oírle decir aquello. Quizá lo decía porque acababa de despertar y aún estaba somnoliento. Él miró la manta y sintió que una oleada de ternura lo sacudía. Ella había querido arroparle mientras dormía y había tenido tanto cuidado de no despertarle...

- Gracias por la manta – le dijo.

- De nada – contestó ella.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí. Me has asustado; eso es todo. Ya que te has despertado acuéstate en el futón. Si te quedas dormido ahí sentado te quedarás helado. Ahora me voy. Tengo más mantas que repartir. Que descanses.

- Buenas noches, Kaoru.

- Hasta mañana.

Battõsai se acostó en el futón pero no podía pegar ojo. Aquella chiquilla... Por un momento, al ver que podía haberla herido, había sentido unas ganas incontenibles de abrazarla. ¡La muy inconsciente! Acercarse así, sigilosamente, mientras él dormía... y todo para echarle una manta por encima. Battõsai suspiró. Tenía sentimientos encontrados. No la aguantaba y al mismo tiempo... de pronto tenía la impresión de que sin ella nada sería igual. Claro, su vida era muy tranquila dentro de lo que cabía hasta que ella había llegado a ponerla patas arriba. Finalmente se quedó dormido pensando en ella.

Al día siguiente por la tarde Ichiro convenció a Battõsai para que fuera con él y unos cuantos compañeros más a una casa de té. A él no le apetecía nada ir pero Ichiro insistió.

- Será agradable pasar un rato compañía de bonitas mujeres – le dijo – Así te distraes, que falta te hace. Estás muy tenso últimamente. Vamos, lo pasaremos bien.

De modo que Battõsai accedió, aunque a regañadientes.

Una vez allí se sentaron alrededor de una mesa a beber sake. Con ellos se encontraban varias geishas a cuál más bonita. No era una casa de té de mucha categoría, de modo que las geishas no eran de clase alta pero a los hombres no parecía importarles. Eran una buena compañía y grandes conversadoras. Era imposible aburrirse con ellas. Battõsai se mantuvo callado en todo momento y se limitó a beber y a observar. No se encontraba a gusto. La conversación le aburría. Eran conversaciones banales, sin chispa. Al menos con Kaoru no había lugar para el aburrimiento. Era alegre y vivaz. Estaba llena de energía. Un hombre podía ofender a una geisha y esta nunca se mostraría agraviada sino más bien contrita por haber desagradado al hombre en cuestión. Kaoru replicaría furiosa ante cualquier ofensa, sin importarle que él la considerara insolente y atrevida. No era una mujer sumisa. Pocos hombres la considerarían una buena esposa debido a su fuerte carácter pero aquel que compartiera su vida con ella sería afortunado. Battõsai desechó aquellos pensamientos. ¿Por qué diablos tenía que pensar en ella justo cuando había salido a divertirse? Claro, que no se estaba divirtiendo. ¿Y por qué tenía que comparar a Kaoru con otras mujeres? No tenía nada que ver con otras mujeres que había conocido. Todas palidecían en comparación con ella. De pronto Daisuke le dio un codazo.

- Si sigues frunciendo el ceño así se te juntarán las cejas – bromeó.

Battõsai se rebulló incómodo. Entonces terminó su copa de sake y se levantó.

- Me voy – dijo – Nos vemos luego. Señoritas, ha sido un placer estar en su compañía – añadió dirigiéndose a las geishas, que se mostraron sorprendidas por su brusquedad pero no dijeron nada. Sólo se inclinaron en señal de despedida.

- ¿Qué le ocurre a vuestro amigo? ¿Acaso hemos dicho algo que le haya ofendido? – inquirió una de las geishas.

- ¡Oh, no! No se trata de eso. Lo que le pasa es que está enamorado pero él todavía no lo sabe – contestó Ryo.

Era ya de noche cuando regresaron a la posada. Kaoru les vio llegar cantando y riendo, casi todos achispados a causa del sake que habían bebido. No estaban todos y Kaoru supuso que los que faltaban se habrían quedado con alguna mujer, el pelirrojo insufrible entre ellos. Se puso de mal humor, sin saber por qué. Si le apetecía darse un revolcón con alguna prostituta allá él. A ella le daba exactamente igual lo que hiciera.

Kaoru se sorprendió cuando, a la mañana siguiente, Sayuri le dijo que dejara de limpiar el suelo y fuera a ver al comandante, que la esperaba fuera. La joven creyó haber entendido mal. ¿Qué iba a querer de ella el comandante? Sólo era una criada.

- No me lo ha dicho – le contestó Sayuri – Sólo sé que te ha mandado llamar. A ti y a Battõsai pero no me preguntes qué pasa porque no lo sé.

Kaoru salió. Battõsai ya estaba allí con el comandante esperando a que ella llegara. No parecía muy contento. Aunque él nunca parecía estar contento.

- Ah, hola, Kaoru – la saludó el comandante.

- Buenos días, comandante – correspondió ella ignorando a Battõsai – Sayuri-san me ha dicho que quería verme.

- Así es. Recoge tus cosas, muchacha. Te vas con Battõsai.

- ¡¿Cómo?! ¿Es una broma?

- En absoluto. Las cosas se están poniendo difíciles. Hay rumores de que Battõsai se aloja por aquí y es mejor que desaparezca una temporada por si acaso, así que os vais juntos.

- ¿Qué? ¿Los dos solos? – farfulló Kaoru.

- Sí. Nadie sospechará de una joven pareja que viva sola en las montañas. Os haréis pasar por marido y mujer. Venderéis medicinas; eso os dará para vivir.

- ¡No quiero irme con él a las montañas! ¡Y mucho menos hacerme pasar por su mujer!

- ¡Eh, oye! ¡A mí la idea me desagrada tanto como a ti! – replicó Battõsai, que se había mantenido en silencio hasta entonces.

- ¡Ya basta! – interrumpió el comandante – ¡Los dos! Battõsai, ya lo hemos hablado. No hay nadie mejor que Kaoru. Sois de edades parecidas y daréis el pego. Es una orden. Tú aquí estás en peligro, así que te vas con ella. De paso podréis limar asperezas. Kaoru, espero que lo entiendas.

- Lo entiendo – gruñó ella.

- Bien, pues id a recoger vuestras pertenencias. Os marcháis ya.

Después de que el comandante les diera las indicaciones necesarias para encontrar la cabaña donde iban a vivir se pusieron en camino. No hablaron durante un buen trecho. A ninguno de los dos le gustaba la idea de convivir en una cabaña en el monte. Solos.

- ¿Te lo pasaste bien ayer? – preguntó Kaoru de pronto.

A Battõsai más que una pregunta le pareció una acusación pero no dijo nada al respecto.

- No – dijo por toda respuesta.

- ¡Oh, vamos! Se suponía que habías salido a divertirte un rato.

- Pues no me divertí lo más mínimo. Es más, me largué de allí y me fui a dar un paseo por la orilla del río. ¿Y a ti por qué te cuento todo esto? – gruñó de pronto – ¡Ni que te importara!

- ¿No estuviste con ninguna mujer?

- ¿Vas a empezar ya a comportarte como una esposa celosa? – la pinchó Battõsai.

- ¡No estoy celosa! – le gritó ella sintiéndose molesta ¡Sería estúpido! – ¡Por mí puedes revolcarte con cuanta prostituta te dé la gana!

- ¡No me revolqué con ninguna prostituta!

- ¿Esperas que me lo crea?

- ¡Me da igual lo que creas! ¡No tengo por qué explicarte con quién me acuesto!

- ¡Ni me importa!

- ¡Pues entonces!

Continuaron caminando en silencio. Kaoru observó que él parecía crispado. ¿Tanto le había molestado lo que había dicho? La verdad es que lo que hiciera no era asunto suyo. No le importaba absolutamente nada de lo que hiciera, y mucho menos con quién se acostaba. ¿Sería verdad que había estado dando un paseo por la orilla del río? ¿Y por qué no iba a ser verdad? No tenía ningún motivo para mentirle.

- Oye, perdona – le dijo – No quería meterme en tu vida.

- Bien.

No volvieron a hablar hasta que hicieron un alto para descansar un poco y comer algo. Intercambiaron unas cuantas frases secas y monosílabos y comieron en silencio. Después reanudaron la marcha. Al anochecer ella comenzó a quedarse atrás. El se volvió y la miró. Estaba cansada pero era fuerte. De su boca no salió ni la más mínima queja. Battõsai admiró su fortaleza.

- Buscaremos un refugio entre los árboles para dormir y mañana al alba seguiremos – le dijo.

Kaoru se sintió agradecida. Estaba molida pero no quería retrasar la marcha. La vida de él podía estar en peligro y ella no quería que le pasara nada malo. Prefería seguir el camino a rastras si hacía falta antes de que él corriera peligro. Battõsai encontró un lugar recogido entre las raíces de un árbol. Había un lecho natural de hojas secas, de modo que sería confortable dormir allí.

- Ven, échate aquí – le indicó a Kaoru – Las hojas harán de colchón, así que estarás cómoda.

- ¿Y tú? – inquirió ella.

- Yo me quedaré a tu lado. No te preocupes.

- No estoy preocupada. Es sólo que... no quiero que estés incómodo por mi culpa.

- Estoy acostumbrado. No será incómodo para mí quedarme entre las raíces del árbol. Acuéstate y duerme tranquila.

Ella accedió y se echó sobre las hojas. El se recostó contra el árbol. No creía que estuvieran en peligro ni que nadie les hubiera seguido, al fin y al cabo el único que sabía a qué lugar se dirigían era el comandante, pero no estaba de más prevenir. Un rato más tarde Kaoru dormía. Battõsai le echó el kimono que llevaba en la bolsa por encima para que no se enfriara. La miró mientras dormía. Estaba tan bonita... Y tan callada...

La despertó al despuntar el alba. Tenían aún un buen trecho por delante. Kaoru se removió y se acurrucó bajo el kimono.

- Un ratito más – murmuró medio dormida.

- Kaoru, tenemos que irnos – replicó Battõsai.

Al oír su voz Kaoru se despertó de pronto y se sentó como movida por un resorte. Entonces recordó que estaba de camino hacia una cabaña en el monte con Battõsai y era él quien la había despertado. Miró el kimono que la cubría. Él debía de habérselo echado por encima. Se levantó y tras doblar el kimono se lo devolvió dándole las gracias. Él gruñó algo que Kaoru no llegó a entender muy bien pero que había sonado como "de nada" y tras desayunar se pusieron de nuevo en camino.

- Battõsai, ¿has dormido? – le preguntó ella.

Era muy capaz de haber estado toda la noche sin dormir montando guardia.

- Un poco – contestó él – He echado alguna cabezadita.

- Debimos hacer turnos – dijo ella.

- ¿Turnos para qué?

- Para vigilar. Así hubieras podido dormir y descansar en condiciones.

- ¿Y tú hubieras montado guardia en mi lugar? – inquirió divertido Battõsai – ¿Qué hubieras hecho si nos hubieran atacado, eh?

- ¡Mira este! ¡Luchar, por supuesto! ¿Qué crees, que hubiera salido corriendo?

- No veo por qué no.

- Hubiera usado tu katana, para que te enteres.

- No sabes usar una katana.

- ¿Me enseñarás?

- Ni lo sueñes.

- Me imaginaba que dirías eso.

Por la tarde llegaron a la cabaña. Los dos la miraron en silencio. Parecía más bien un chamizo medio derruido. Había tablas sueltas y tendrían que arreglar el tejado. La maleza crecía por doquier en los alrededores. Battõsai abrió la puerta y entraron. Por dentro no estaba mucho mejor.

- Le hace falta una buena limpieza – observó Kaoru, y él por una vez estuvo de acuerdo con ella.

Era un refugio pequeño pero para ellos dos había sitio de sobra. El comandante lo había acomodado un poco; había dejado víveres en la cocina y un par de futones y mantas. Había también una caja con las medicinas que tendrían que vender. Después les correspondía a ellos recolectar las hierbas necesarias y elaborarlas para seguir con el negocio de la venta de hierbas medicinales, que iba a ser su fuente de ingresos. Pero con aquello tenían para empezar.

Battõsai y Kaoru dejaron sus hatillos en un rincón y se pusieron manos a la obra. Encontraron enseres de limpieza y herramientas en un pequeño cobertizo al lado de la cabaña. Ella limpiaba la casa y él arreglaba los tablones sueltos y quitaba la maleza. Kaoru le ayudó a arreglar el tejado y él la ayudó a limpiar las cosas que requerían más esfuerzo. Al anochecer la cabaña estaba relativamente limpia y arreglada. Tendrían que trabajar más en ella pero al menos si llovía no entraría el agua por el tejado. Y tenían un suelo limpio donde acostarse.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – le preguntó Kaoru mientras cenaban.

- Ya sabes cómo me llamo – replicó él.

- Battõsai es tu nombre de hitokiri. Me refiero a tu nombre de verdad. Ahora no eres un hitokiri, sino un vendedor de medicinas ambulante. Y se supone que estamos casados. Creo que lo menos que debería saber es tu nombre. Tú ya sabes el mío.

Él la miró. Kaoru tenía razón; se suponía que eran marido y mujer. ¿Cómo iban a explicar que ella no supiera el nombre de su "marido"? Y ciertamente no podía ir por ahí llamándole Battõsai.

- Kenshin – dijo finalmente – Me llamo Kenshin Himura.

- Kenshin – repitió ella – A partir de ahora te llamaré así.

El se sintió extraño. Hacía mucho que nadie le llamaba por su nombre. Y por alguna razón al oírselo pronunciar a ella sintió un estremecimiento. Casi no hablaron mientras cenaban. Y después se encontraron con que tenían que dormir en la misma habitación, a menos que uno de ellos durmiera en la cocina o en el cuarto de baño. No había más habitaciones en la cabaña y tampoco tenían un biombo para ponerlo entre ellos y tener un poco de intimidad. Bueno, al menos había dos futones. Peor hubiera sido que sólo hubieran tenido uno.

- Me daré la vuelta mientras te cambias – dijo entonces él una vez hubieron extendido los futones en el suelo.

Se giró y le volvió la espalda. Kaoru por un momento se quedó inmóvil. En circunstancias normales no se le hubiera ocurrido desnudarse en presencia de un hombre por mucho que este se diera la vuelta. No era decoroso. Pero aquello no eran circunstancias normales, así que Kaoru dejó a un lado sus remilgos y se quitó el kimono. Total, debajo de aquel tenía ropa interior. Un kimono interior blanco de algodón, así que desnuda lo que se dice desnuda tampoco estaba.

Kenshin por su parte se esforzó en ignorar el suave sonido que producía la tela al deslizarse por el cuerpo de Kaoru. Oh, vaya. Era un suplicio tenerla a su espalda quitándose la ropa y no mirar. Sintió un hormigueo. ¿Cómo iba a soportar tenerla tan cerca y no poder tocarla?

- Ya puedes volverte – dijo ella.

El se volvió. Kaoru estaba metida en el futón. Parecía sentirse cómoda y le miraba con una dulce sonrisa en su precioso rostro. Ya no tenía moratones ni el pómulo hinchado ni los labios partidos. Era hermosa, pensó Kenshin, era mucho más que eso. Era... ¿Por qué su corazón latía más fuerte? No, no era nada. Es que ella se había estado desnudando detrás de él. Y él no era de piedra.

Kaoru se dio la vuelta en el futón y le volvió la espalda.

- Ahora desnúdate tú – le dijo – No miraré.

Él hizo lo propio. Poco después estaban cada uno en su futón mirando al techo sin hablar. Kenshin pensaba que no podría pegar ojo con ella tan cerca. Kaoru sentía una extraña emoción al tenerle al lado. Se fijó en que Kenshin había dejado la katana junto a su futón. Nunca se separaba de ella. Por lo visto ni siquiera para dormir.

- ¿Siempre duermes con la katana a tu lado? – le preguntó.

- Sí.

- Pero aquí estamos seguros, ¿no?

- Sí. Pero es mejor estar prevenidos.

- Oh.

Claro, pensó ella, no podía dejar de ser un hitokiri de la noche a al mañana. Suspiró. Echaba de menos la compañía de Etsuko y Asami, sus compañeras de habitación. Solían charlar un rato por las noches hasta que les daba el sueño y se quedaban dormidas. Pero Kenshin no era muy locuaz. Bueno, ya estaba acostumbrada a su manera de ser.

Kenshin despertó muy temprano. Apenas había amanecido. Hacía mucho tiempo que no dormía tan bien. Kaoru seguía dormida a su lado. Tenía el pelo revuelto, esparcido por el futón, las manos cerradas en un relajado puño y los labios ligeramente entreabiertos. Tan bonita...

Cuando ella despertó él ya se había levantado. Estaba vestido y aseado, sentado cómodamente contra la pared.

- Buenos días, dormilona – le dijo.

- Buenos días – contestó ella desperezándose – ¿Hace mucho que estás despierto?

- Un rato.

Kaoru se sentó en el futón, cubriéndose con la sábana. Kenshin entendió que quería levantarse y se fue a la cocina para que ella pudiera lavarse y vestirse. Iban a tener que hacer algo porque vestirse y desnudarse, así como el aseo diario, iba a ser un engorro en aquel diminuto lugar.

Desayunaron unas gachas y después Kenshin dijo que tendrían que ir a vender medicinas. Los víveres y el poco dinero que tenían no iban a durar siempre.

- ¿Por qué no vas tú a vender y yo me quedo limpiando? Esto todavía está hecho un asco – dijo Kaoru.

- Porque si te quedas sola y ocurre algo yo no podré protegerte. Te vienes conmigo – contestó él.

Kaoru sabía que en ningún lugar iba a estar más segura que a su lado pero creía que exageraba con respecto al peligro que corrían.

- Dijiste que este era un lugar seguro – replicó.

- Y lo es. Pero hasta que no estemos completamente seguros será mejor ser precavidos. Cuando regresemos limpiaremos los dos.

A Kaoru le pareció razonable y accedió. Después de desayunar se pusieron en camino. Ofrecieron medicinas por las casas de los alrededores, en los pueblos cercanos y a las personas con la que se cruzaban. La gente les compraba remedios para las molestias leves y los dolores más fuertes. O simplemente hierbas para hacer infusiones, que también tenían. A los lugareños les gustaba la joven pareja recién llegada. Se los veía tan enamorados... Normal, estaban recién casados. Y parecían tan felices juntos... Recibieron todo tipo de bendiciones que Kaoru aceptaba amablemente, divertida ante el equívoco y Kenshin procurando que no se le notara lo molesto que le resultaba todo aquello.

Al regresar a la cabaña estaban cansados. Kenshin caminaba en silencio con el ceño fruncido. Todos aquellos comentarios... Fingir que eran ciertos era un verdadero martirio. Habían tenido que interrumpir alguna que otra discusión para parecer un matrimonio bien avenido cada vez que alguien se acercaba.

Kaoru se sentía regocijada al verle a él tan enfadado. A ella también le costaba fingir que tenía una buena relación con Kenshin cuando a todas luces no era así pero el hecho de ver que él parecía a punto de estallar le parecía divertido. No entendía por qué se lo tomaba tan a pecho. No tenía ningún sentido del humor.

- ¡Oh, vamos! No es para tanto – le dijo rompiendo el silencio.

- Es horrible – gruñó él.

- Eh, a mí tampoco me gusta tener que fingir que me llevo bien contigo. ¡Y esos comentarios me revientan tanto como a ti! No me gusta que todos piensen que soy tu dulce y amorosa esposa pero es lo que hay.

Kenshin resopló.

- Sí, supongo que sí – farfulló.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Kaoru se sintió molesta al ver que a él le desagradaba tanto solo el fingir ser su marido. Y eso que ni siquiera tenía que tocarla. Había parecido tan amable la noche anterior, cuando había buscado un refugio para dormir... Y por la mañana al levantarse. Pero ahora volvía a ser el Kenshin frío y seco de siempre. Y su desabrida conducta hizo que Kaoru montara en cólera.

- ¡¿Qué te has creído?! – le espetó – Me mandan a un chamizo en medio del monte con un imbécil desconsiderado y yo acepto venir porque estás en peligro. ¿Y qué obtengo a cambio? ¡Tus desplantes, tu arrogancia y tu insoportable mal humor! ¡Eres un maldito egoísta! ¡Estoy harta de ti! ¡Por mí puedes irte al infierno! Creí que empezabas a ser agradable pero no lo eres. Si tanto te disgusto no te preocupes; no te molestaré más.

Aceleró el paso y le dejó atrás.

- ¡Kaoru! – la llamó él.

Ella no contestó. Siguió andando a paso ligero camino de la cabaña, ignorándole. Kenshin se apresuró para darle alcance.

- Kaoru, espera – le dijo.

- ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Y si vas a disculparte ahórratelo! No quiero oír tus disculpas.

- Perdona, Kaoru, yo...

- ¡Te he dicho que no quiero oír tus disculpas! – le interrumpió ella deteniéndose para clavar su mirada en él – Y no me pidas perdón porque en tu boca sólo es una palabra vacía. Tan vacía como tú, Kenshin. Me das pena. Pena porque estás seco por dentro, porque en tu pobre corazón no hay lugar para un poco de calor.

Kaoru siguió andando. Kenshin se quedó allí plantado, lleno de tristeza, viéndola alejarse. Sus duras palabras le habían sacudido. Ella le odiaba. Y él se lo había buscado. Quizá fuera mejor así. Quizá fuera mejor que le odiara. Pero le dolía tanto...

Llegó a la cabaña poco después que Kaoru. Hubiera podido alcanzarla de haber querido pero había preferido dejar que ella se adelantara. La cabaña no estaba lejos ya y ella no corría ningún peligro por aquel camino. Al entrar ella estaba ya metida en el futón, hecha un ovillo y dándole la espalda.

Kenshin dejó la caja con las medicinas en un rincón y la miró pero no se atrevió a decirle nada. Le apenaba haberla herido. Él era su única compañía y era incapaz de darle siquiera un poco de afecto cuando lo cierto era que se moría por ella. Antes de acostarse tendió su mano hacia ella para tocarla, para pedirle perdón una vez más, para decirle tantas cosas... pero cerró el puño sin tocarla. Ella no quería hablarle. Ni mirarle. Seguro que no soportaría que la tocara.

Por la mañana ella no le habló y él echó terriblemente de menos su voz, su alegre charla. Y su sonrisa. Kenshin hubiera dado cualquier cosa por verla sonreír. Tras desayunar Kaoru recogió los cuencos y se dispuso a fregarlos.

- No voy a ir contigo a vender medicinas – le dijo secamente.

- Kaoru...

- No me necesitas – le cortó ella – Estaré bien aquí. Y tú estarás mejor sin mí.

- Kaoru, por favor, escúchame...

- Este lugar es seguro. Puede que sea mejor ser precavidos pero no me importa – volvió a interrumpir ella – No me pasará nada. Es eso lo que ibas a decir, ¿no?

Su voz sonaba tan desilusionada, tan triste... y le miraba con frialdad. No, no era eso lo que iba a decir pero ella siguió hablando.

- Así no tendrás que pasar un mal rato fingiendo ser mi maridito ni tendrás que hacer el esfuerzo tan grande que supone para ti ser amable. Y ahora vete.

Kenshin cogió la caja de las medicinas y se marchó sin decir nada. Kaoru se sentó en la cocina y rompió a llorar. ¿Por qué no podía dejar de sentir aquello por él? ¿Por qué le quería, si él no sentía nada por ella? ¿Por qué quería estar a su lado cuando estaba claro que para él resultaba tan desagradable? Y sin embargo había momentos en los que había visto una mirada cálida, ternura en sus ojos y una expresión apacible en su rostro. ¿Por qué se comportaba así? Kaoru estaba convencida de que era un buen hombre, de que tenía un buen fondo. No era cruel y tenía buen corazón a pesar de todo lo que ella le había dicho. Ella había atisbado al Kenshin dulce y amable. ¿Era su condición de hitokiri la que hacía que tuviera aquel muro impenetrable a su alrededor? Kaoru se secó las lágrimas. Ya estaba bien de compadecerse a sí misma. Iba a llegar al verdadero Kenshin, costara lo que costara.

La joven estuvo limpiando todo el día. Había aún tantas cosas que hacer... El día anterior habían hecho un gran trabajo; al menos habían dejado la cabaña habitable. Pero ella quería que se pareciese lo más posible a un hogar.

Por la tarde el cielo se cubrió de nubes oscuras. Iba a llover, observó Kaoru. Esperaba que Kenshin se diera cuenta y volviese pronto. Pero no lo hizo. Comenzó a diluviar y Kaoru se preocupó. ¿Dónde se había metido? Se iba a calar hasta los huesos. Comenzó a calentar agua para prepararle un baño. Llovía a mares y hacía frío. Y él no tenía nada con lo que cubrirse. Empezaba a temer que le hubiera pasado algo.

Al fin Kenshin apareció empapado de agua y tiritando por el frío. Su ropa estaba chorreando y le caía agua por el pelo. Sus pies iban dejando charcos en el suelo. No le dijo nada a Kaoru, suponiendo que ella seguía enfadada pero la joven se acercó a él cuando se disponía a quitarse sus ropas empapadas.

- Ven – le dijo – Te he preparado un baño. Estás calado y muerto de frío.

Lo empujó gentilmente hacia el cuarto de aseo. Kenshin vio un barreño lleno de agua humeante. Al lado había toallas y ropa seca. Kaoru le había preparado un baño... Kenshin se sintió conmovido por el gesto.

- Vamos, quítate esa ropa y métete en el agua – le apremió – Así entrarás en calor. Si necesitas algo llámame.

Le dejó allí para que se bañara y salió, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas. Kenshin se desnudó y se sumergió en el agua caliente. Al instante se sintió mejor. Estaba aterido de frío y aquello era la gloria. Kaoru... No parecía estar enfadada. Se había tomado la molestia de prepararle un baño... Todo estaba listo cuando él llegó. Por un momento Kenshin sintió que al fin tenía un hogar, que podía tomar un baño y olvidarse de todo, que la sangre no volvería a manchar sus manos, que su vida de hitokiri había quedado atrás. Sabía que no era así pero el tiempo que estuvo en el agua pudo al menos soñar.

Salió con las ropas secas que Kaoru le había dejado, llevando las mojadas en las manos para ponerlas en el montón de la ropa sucia. Kaoru estaba en la cocina poniendo la cena y cuando él entró se giró para mirarle. Tenía el pelo recién lavado suelto para que se secara.

- Gracias por el baño – le dijo él.

- No hay de qué. No iba a dejar que te congelaras – contestó ella sonriente – ¿Cómo es que has tardado tanto en llegar? ¿No viste los nubarrones? Estaba preocupada.

- Me entretuve y la lluvia me pilló por el camino. ¿Ya no estás enfadada conmigo?

- No. Siento haber sido tan dura contigo. Me pasé. Te dije cosas horribles. Perdóname.

- No hay nada que perdonar. Soy yo el que lo siente. Me he comportado como un idiota.

- No eres ningún idiota.

Se miraron un instante sin decir nada. Kaoru tenía el pelo recogido en un moño flojo y mechones de oscuro cabello caían sobre su cuello y su precioso rostro. Durante un instante a Kenshin le invadió un irresistible deseo de estrecharla entre sus brazos y besarla. Kaoru sintió sobre ella la caricia de sus ojos y se estremeció. Se preguntó cómo sería enredar los dedos en el pelo del color del fuego que caía despeinado sobre sus hombros y su espalda. Sintió que el rubor teñía sus mejillas y apartó aquellos pensamientos de su mente. Kenshin también dejó de pensar siquiera en tocarla; de lo contrario tendría que darse otro baño. Y esta vez en agua fría.

- Er... voy a... a poner la ropa en el cesto – farfulló.

- Sí, yo voy a seguir con la cena – dijo Kaoru.

Él esbozó una tenue sonrisa y se alejó de Kaoru con sus ropas mojadas en dirección al cesto de ropa sucia que tenían en un rincón de la cocina. Después se giró y miró a Kaoru, que seguía preparando la cena con aire distraído. Suspiró. Kaoru no sabía lo que había pasado por su cabeza momentos antes. No lo tenía escrito en la cara, de modo que no había de qué preocuparse.

- ¿Quieres que ayude con la cena? – se ofreció.

No le parecía bien estar sentado esperando sin hacer nada mientras ella cocinaba. Kaoru le miró. Era imposible que él supiera lo que había estado pensando. No podía leerle la mente, así que se relajó.

- ¡Claro! – dijo.

Kenshin se recogió el pelo en una cola baja para que no le molestara y comenzaron a poner la cena entre los dos. En un momento dado tanto Kenshin como Kaoru fueron a coger el mismo cuchillo y sus manos chocaron. Las apartaron al instante, como si el contacto les hubiera quemado.

- Tú primero – dijo Kenshin.

- Gracias – farfulló Kaoru cogiendo el cuchillo.

¡Menuda conversación!, pensó la joven. Allí estaban los dos, cada uno a lo suyo casi sin hablar. No sabía cómo entablar una conversación con él. Era tan parco en palabras... ¿Qué iba a decirle?

- Er... ¿Qué tal ha ido la venta? – le preguntó.

- Bastante bien – contestó Kenshin – ¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal el día?

- He estado limpiando.

- Ah.

- Sí.

- Se ve todo más... limpio.

- Oh. ¿Me pasas el arroz?

- Toma.

Kaoru cogió el cuenco de arroz que Kenshin le tendía y vertió un par de generosos puñados en el agua hirviendo mientras él cortaba el apio.

- Esta conversación es ridícula – gruñó la joven.

Kenshin la miró.

- Me temo que hablar no es mi fuerte – dijo a modo de disculpa.

- ¿En serio? No me había dado cuenta – ironizó ella procurando no reírse.

- ¿De qué quieres que hablemos?

Kaoru se quedó pasmada.

- ¡¿Quieres hablar?! – inquirió mirándolo sorprendida – ¿Seguro que estás bien?

- Estamos los dos solos y no tienes a nadie con quien conversar un rato aparte de mí, así que... si tú quieres podemos charlar. No soy muy hablador pero procuraré no ser tan seco.

¡Aquello en boca de Kenshin era un discurso!, pensó Kaoru. La joven sonrió complacida.

- Si lo haces para agradecerme lo del baño no tienes por qué – dijo.

- No se trata de eso. Sé que no he sido muy amable contigo cuando lo cierto es que tú eres mi única amiga. Eres la única persona que no ve al hitokiri cuando me mira. Significa mucho para mí.

Kaoru lo miró. Era la primera vez que él se mostraba en cierto modo vulnerable, la primera vez que dejaba entrever los sentimientos que escondía tras su inexpugnable coraza de frialdad.

- ¿De verdad me consideras tu amiga? – preguntó.

No había pensado que fuera así, con lo mal que se llevaban.

- ¿No lo eres? – inquirió él dejando lo que estaba haciendo para volverse hacia ella, temiendo en el fondo que Kaoru no quisiera ser amiga suya después de todas las discusiones que habían tenido y las cosas horribles que se habían dicho.

- ¡Claro que sí! – exclamó ella.

Kenshin sonrió y Kaoru se sintió satisfecha. ¡Era tan difícil arrancarle una sonrisa...! Siguieron poniendo la cena mientras hablaban. Ella procuraba no resultar demasiado charlatana para no agobiarle y él se esforzaba en seguirle la conversación en lugar de contestar con monosílabos y gruñidos.

- Kenshin... ¿tienes familia? – le preguntó Kaoru mientras cenaban.

El rostro de él se ensombreció y la joven pensó que no contestaría.

- No – dijo entonces.

Para su sorpresa Kenshin le contó su historia. Era hijo de campesinos. Sus padres habían muerto de cólera, siendo él muy pequeño y fue vendido como esclavo. Unos bandidos les atacaron cuando viajaban. Mataron a todo el mundo, incluyendo las tres muchachas que lo habían tomado bajo su protección al ser él tan pequeño. Ellas habían muerto intentando salvar su vida. Estaban a punto de matarle a él también cuando apareció un hombre que acabó con ellos. Después aquel hombre se marchó, diciéndole que fuera a un pueblo que se hallaba cerca de allí, donde se harían cargo de él. Pero él no se fue. Enterró a todas aquellas personas con sus manos. Días después el hombre volvió y tras honrar las tumbas de las muchachas que lo habían protegido le dio un nuevo nombre y se lo llevó con él. Aquel hombre, Seijuro Hiko, se convirtió en su maestro pero él, con sólo quince años, se había marchado para luchar, causando a Hiko una amarga decepción.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Tienes familia? – preguntó Kenshin al concluir su historia.

Kaoru suspiró.

- Una tía – murmuró – Pero fue ella quien me vendió.

También los padres de Kaoru habían muerto. A su padre le habían matado en una refriega y su madre murió dos años después de tuberculosis. Una tía suya, hermana de su padre, se la llevó con ella para a continuación venderla a una casa de té. Allí trabajó duramente como criada. Nadie tuvo ningún tipo de consideración con ella; la golpeaban y la humillaban constantemente. Estaba claro desde el principio que debido a su fuerte carácter jamás llegaría a ser geisha. Sin embargo a las jóvenes aprendizas les incomodaba su presencia. No importaba lo zarrapastrosa que estuviera: los hombres la miraban, de modo que fue vendida de nuevo. Esta vez como prostituta.

- Ese día fue cuando te conocí – concluyó.

Se miraron unos instantes. Ninguno de los dos había tenido precisamente una infancia feliz pero los dos pensaban, cada uno por su lado, que volverían a pasar por lo mismo si ello significaba encontrarse. Pero ninguno de los dos iba a admitirlo y menos en voz alta.

- Así que... a las chicas que se estaban preparando para ser geishas no les gustaba tenerte allí... – comentó Kenshin en tono desenfadado.

- Claro que no. Vestía con harapos y siempre estaba sucia y despeinada. No les gustaba que las vieran con alguien tan vulgar como yo.

Kenshin dejó el vaso a medio camino de su boca y la miró asombrado. ¿Acaso Kaoru creía que lo que incomodaba a las otras muchachas era su constante desaliño?

- Al contrario – replicó – Lo que no les gustaba era que aun siendo una humilde criada los hombres te miraran a ti en lugar de a ellas. Estaban celosas; es así de simple.

- ¿Te burlas de mí? – soltó Kaoru ceñuda.

- En absoluto. No tienes idea de lo guapa que eres, ¿verdad?

- No soy guapa – replicó ella.

- ¿Es que nunca te has mirado en un espejo?

- ¡Sí que me he mirado en un espejo! ¡Y no veo nada excepcional, así que deja de burlarte de mí!

- ¡Te he dicho que no me estoy burlando de ti! – soltó Kenshin exasperado dejando el vaso de nuevo en la mesa con un golpe y derramando parte del agua – Sólo intento decirte que si te miraban no era por vulgar sino por lo bonita que eres.

- ¡Ten cuidado con el agua! – le reprendió Kaoru – ¡Y no soy bonita! ¡Deja de decir eso!

- ¡Maldita sea, Kaoru! ¡Eres preciosa! – casi le gritó él.

De pronto se hizo un silencio. Kaoru sintió que se ponía colorada y también Kenshin sintió que el rubor teñía sus mejillas. Se había dejado llevar y lo había dicho sin pensar en lo que hacía.

- No quiero pelearme contigo – murmuró.

- Ni yo contigo.

Una ráfaga de viento fue la excusa perfecta para cambiar de conversación y empezar a hablar del tiempo.

Hacía ya un buen rato que se habían acostado. Kaoru no podía conciliar el sueño. Pensaba en su conversación con Kenshin. Lo cierto era que nunca había pensado que la hubieran vendido como prostituta porque las futuras geishas estuvieran celosas de ella. ¿Y si Kenshin tenía razón? Aunque ella nunca se había considerado guapa. Kaoru sonrió al recordar que en un arrebato él le había dicho que era preciosa y después se había ruborizado. ¿Lo pensaría realmente? ¿O lo había dicho por cumplir? ¿Y si le preguntaba y salía de dudas? No, era una tontería. Bueno, ¿y qué más daba?

- Kenshin... – lo llamó.

- ¿Hmmmm?

- ¿Estás despierto?

- Ahora sí.

- Oh. Siento haberte despertado.

- No importa. ¿Qué querías?

En aquel momento a Kaoru le dio vergüenza preguntarle. Definitivamente era una tontería.

- Nada, déjalo – contestó.

- ¿Me has despertado para nada? Al menos podrías decirme lo que querías – protestó Kenshin.

Kaoru sintió calor en las mejillas. Por suerte en la penumbra de la habitación Kenshin no podía ver su rubor.

- ¿De verdad crees que soy bonita? – inquirió.

- Claro que sí – se reafirmó él. Era la muchacha más bonita que había conocido pero se mordió la lengua – Creo que eres muy guapa, Kaoru. Lo dije en serio.

- Gracias – murmuró ella sintiendo que su cara ardía.

- No hay de qué.

Kaoru se acomodó en el futón. Su corazón latía más deprisa. Kenshin pensaba que era guapa. Kaoru reconoció para sus adentros que le importaba lo que él pensara. El pelirrojo se había instalado en su corazón y no iba a ser tan fácil echarle de allí pero no iba a admitirlo ni bajo tortura. Pensó cómo sería sentir sus brazos rodeándola y acto y seguido se reprendió a sí misma por ser tan estúpidamente ilusa. Absorta en sus pensamientos no tardó mucho en quedarse dormida.

El sonido de un trueno despertó a Kenshin durante la noche. No oyó el sonido de la lluvia al caer, así que supuso que estaba nevando. Miró hacia Kaoru. Debía de haberse movido mientras dormía porque estaba destapada. Con el frío que hacía iba a quedarse helada, pensó Kenshin, de modo que se levantó para arroparla de nuevo. No pudo evitar mirarla. Su kimono de dormir se había abierto, dejando al descubierto un hombro y el nacimiento de sus firmes senos. Kenshin sintió que su pulso se aceleraba. Sintió deseos de besar los labios entreabiertos de la joven, de acariciar su piel blanca y sentir el contacto de su cuerpo, su calor. De pronto notó una inoportuna tensión entre sus piernas. ¡Lo que faltaba! Eso le pasaba por estar pensando en lo que no debía. Y eso que sólo la había mirado un instante. Se apresuró a arroparla y regresar a su futón.

A la mañana siguiente cuando Kenshin despertó Kaoru aún dormía acurrucada bajo las mantas. Se levantó y apartando los visillos miró por la ventana. Todo estaba nevado. Tendrían que salir a vender medicinas a pesar de la nieve; no podían permitir que la gente se quedara sin sus remedios ahora que llegaba el mal tiempo, sobre todo porque vendrían días en los que no podrían salir y tenían que aprovechar mientras pudieran. Sin embargo todavía era muy temprano, así que dejó que Kaoru durmiera un poco más.

Cuando Kaoru abrió los ojos Kenshin ya no estaba en su futón. La joven no le vio en la habitación pero oyó el chapoteo del agua proveniente del cuarto de baño y supuso que se estaría aseando. Se desperezó, dándose cuenta al hacerlo que su kimono se había abierto durante la noche. Bueno, no importaba, había estado bien tapada en el futón y Kenshin ni se había enterado. En aquel momento él regresó a la habitación. Kaoru se lo quedó mirando. Estaba a medio vestir. Su kimono caía por su cintura, dejando su torso al descubierto. Salía secándose la cara y descalzo, confiado en que ella aún dormía como un tronco.

- Buenos días – dijo Kaoru sobresaltándole.

Kenshin se apartó la toalla de la cara y la miró. Sonreía y sus ojos de color miel brillaban. El pelo negro aparecía revuelto alrededor de su rostro. Kenshin intentó olvidar el incidente que había tenido lugar de madrugada sin que Kaoru tuviera la menor idea.

- Buenos días – contestó – Sí que te has despertado pronto hoy.

- No lo digas como si fuera una marmota – replicó ella.

- Casi – la pinchó Kenshin alzando una ceja.

Kaoru sintió deseos de acariciar su piel fresca tras haberse lavado. Deseó tocar las cicatrices de su cuerpo y su rostro recién afeitado. Pensó cómo sería besar sus labios y se ruborizó a su pesar con sólo pensarlo. Kenshin vio su rubor y por un momento se sintió inquieto. ¿Por qué se sonrojaba? ¿Y si no había estado dormida cuando se había levantado a arroparla como él pensaba? Había soñado con ella. ¿Y si había dicho algo en voz alta y Kaoru lo había oído?

- Kenshin, ¿estás bien? – le preguntó Kaoru entonces.

- ¿Eh? – farfulló él saliendo de su ensimismamiento – Sí, sí, estoy bien.

- Si tú lo dices... – dijo Kaoru pensando que estaba un poco raro – Date la vuelta, anda, que quiero levantarme.

Kenshin suspiró e hizo lo que ella le pedía. ¿Cuánto tiempo más iba a resistir mientras ella se vestía y se desnudaba detrás de él sin que su cuerpo lo traicionara? Kaoru se envolvió en su kimono y corrió al baño, pasando delante de él. En aquel momento recordó la herida que ella había cosido tiempo atrás y se detuvo para ver cómo había quedado la cicatriz.

- Apenas se nota – le dijo a Kenshin tocando la fina línea con un dedo, provocando con ello que las mariposas del estómago de Kenshin echaran a volar – ¿Lo ves? Asami tenía razón: soy buena con la aguja.

Siguió su camino hacia el cuarto de aseo y Kenshin dejó escapar el aire que había estado conteniendo y terminó de vestirse. Desde luego una larga caminata en la fría nieve le iba a venir muy bien.

Kaoru se sintió entusiasmada al ver que había nevado. Le gustaba la nieve. Para alivio de Kenshin hizo un comentario durante el desayuno acerca de haber dormido toda la noche de un tirón. No sabía nada de la tormenta nocturna que Kenshin había mencionado e incluso bromeó diciéndole que él se despertaba con el vuelo de una mosca que pasara por su lado. La joven se preguntó por qué Kenshin parecía más relajado, ignorando por completo las tribulaciones del pelirrojo.

Salieron a vender medicinas, regresando por la tarde. Habían tenido un buen día de ventas. La anciana señora Otonashi les había agradecido que días antes le hubieran dado hierbas para el dolor de sus articulaciones sin que tuviera suficiente con qué pagar regalándoles una generosa cantidad de verduras, fruta y huevos de sus propias gallinas. Kenshin y Kaoru le habían dicho que no podían aceptarlo pero la buena señora había insistido.

- El huerto da más de lo que mi marido y yo podemos comer – había dicho – Es una pena que se estropee, ¿no creéis? Hacedme el honor de aceptar este humilde presente.

De modo que no sólo habían vuelto a casa con dinero sino también con provisiones. Lo dejaron todo dentro y salieron para despejar los alrededores de la cabaña de nieve. Si dejaban que se acumulara llegaría el momento en que no podrían abrir la puerta para salir.

Kaoru miró a Kenshin, que estaba centrado en barrer el sendero que llevaba hasta la puerta. Estaba tan serio... Kaoru se agachó y cogió un buen puñado de nieve formando una bola. Sabía que era una chiquillada pero no podía resistir la tentación, de modo que lanzó una bola de nieve de considerable tamaño a la cabeza de Kenshin. Le dio de lleno. El se dio la vuelta mirándola con la sorpresa dibujada en su rostro. Ella reía. Él frunció el ceño y se agachó para coger otro puñado de nieve para lanzar a Kaoru. Ella esperó con los brazos en jarras y la barbilla alzada, desafiante. Kenshin arrojó la bola de nieve, que fue a estrellarse en las ramas del árbol bajo el que estaba Kaoru.

- ¡Fallaste! – exclamó ella – Serás muy bueno con la katana pero tu puntería...

En aquel momento un enorme montón de nieve cayó sobre ella y supo al instante que la intención de Kenshin no había sido darle a ella, sino hacer caer la nieve acumulada en las ramas del árbol. Entonces Kaoru oyó un sonido que no había oído antes. Era un sonido cristalino y lleno de regocijo. Era la risa de Kenshin. Se lo quedó mirando maravillada, olvidando que estaba prácticamente cubierta de nieve. Era la primera vez que le veía reír.

- ¡Oh, perdona, Kaoru! – cloqueó Kenshin corriendo hacia ella – No pensé que caería tanta nieve.

Al instante le tenía a su lado sacudiéndole la nieve de la cabeza y los hombros.

- Lo siento – se disculpó.

Pero a continuación se le escapó un resoplido y siguió riendo.

- No pareces sentirlo mucho – objetó Kaoru, aunque no estaba enfadada con él.

-Ah, pero lo siento en el alma. De veras, Kaoru. Perdóname.

Pero Kenshin no podía contener la risa. La cara que había puesto Kaoru cuando le había caído encima toda aquella nieve había sido un poema.

- ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué has hecho con Kenshin? – inquirió ella.

- ¿Por qué me dices eso?

- El Kenshin que conozco nunca se ríe.

El se quedó serio y Kaoru lamentó haberlo estropeado todo. Kenshin la miraba sin decir nada. Kaoru tenía razón: él nunca reía. Nunca había tenido un motivo para hacerlo. Su vida estaba llena de amargura y muerte. Siempre tenso, siempre en guardia, siempre lloviendo sangre a su alrededor. Su katana en la mano, como una prolongación de sí mismo. Aquel tiempo que llevaba viviendo con Kaoru en la montaña parecía formar parte de un sueño del que no quería despertar. Kaoru se dio cuenta de que sus ojos violetas brillaban. Parecía tan distinto... Estaba relajado, sus ojos ya no tenían la frialdad de siempre y no fruncía el ceño constantemente. El tiempo que había pasado viviendo en la montaña dejando a un lado su vida de hitokiri le había hecho bien. Entonces la joven estornudó.

- Ven adentro – le apremió Kenshin – Si te quedas aquí pillarás un buen resfriado.

Una vez en la cabaña Kaoru se quitó la ropa mojada y se secó el pelo con una toalla. Kenshin quiso prepararle un baño calentito, como ella había hecho con él el día anterior pero Kaoru rehusó, diciendo que no era para tanto. En su lugar mientras ella se cambiaba y se secaba en el baño Kenshin encendió un buen fuego en la chimenea. Cuando Kaoru salió se acercó al hogar y se sentó junto a él, ofreciéndole una agradecida sonrisa. Él le echó una manta ligera por encima y le tendió una infusión de té que había preparado.

- Perdóname, Kaoru – se disculpó una vez más – No pretendía que te cayera encima tanta nieve.

- No te preocupes; ha sido divertido – replicó ella.

Los dos se sumieron en un cómodo silencio, cada uno con sus pensamientos. Tan solo se oía el crepitar de las llamas.

- ¿Te das cuenta? Hoy no hemos discutido – observó Kaoru rompiendo el silencio.

- No cantes victoria. Aún queda día por delante.

- Eres un pesimista, ¿lo sabías?

- Soy realista – replicó Kenshin – Todavía no hemos pasado un solo día sin discutir.

- Bueno, algún día tenía que ser el primero. Y además te has reído – dijo Kaoru.

- Eso sí – concedió él sonriendo – Estabas muy graciosa medio convertida en un muñeco de nieve.

- Me alegra haberte hecho reír.

Se miraron. El fuego dibujaba destellos dorados en los ojos de miel de Kaoru, y el cabello de Kenshin parecía aún más rojo con el resplandor de las llamas. Kaoru sintió de nuevo la silenciosa caricia de sus ojos violetas. Kenshin se inclinó suavemente sobre Kaoru y ella alzó el rostro para recibirle. Se besaron. Un beso tierno, un suave roce. Una dulce caricia que pronto se rompió. Sus rostros estaban tan cerca que podían beber el aliento del otro. Kenshin quería decirle tantas cosas... pero no sabía por dónde empezar. A Kaoru no le hizo falta que él hablara. No fueron necesarias las palabras. Sus labios volvieron a unirse. Kenshin envolvió a Kaoru con sus brazos y ella rodeó el cuello de él con los suyos. La joven suspiró cuando los labios de él abandonaron su boca para descender por su cuello, quemándola con su aliento. Kaoru enredó los dedos en el pelo de él. Sus cuerpos se estrecharon más, buscándose instintivamente. Kenshin desató el ligero kimono de Kaoru, desnudándola lentamente, rozando su piel cremosa con suavidad y también ella lo despojó de su ropa.

Poco después los dos yacían desnudos sobre la manta con la que Kaoru se había tapado. La joven sintió que una ola de calor la envolvía al sentir el cuerpo de Kenshin contra el suyo, su tibieza, los duros músculos bajo la suave piel. Se abandonaron a sus caricias. No existía nada más que ellos dos. Sus cuerpos entrelazados en mutua entrega, ardiendo de deseo.

El se perdió en su cálida humedad. Ella le arropó, dulce prisionero de su cuerpo. Clavó sus dedos en la espalda de Kenshin y ahogó un sollozo al sentir que se derramaba dentro de ella, envolviéndola en un abrazo, los dos sacudidos por un torbellino de casi insoportable placer. Después Kaoru apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Kenshin y se quedaron abrazados mientras recuperaban el aliento.

Un rato después se levantaron para poner la cena. De un día para otro todo había cambiado entre ellos. Ninguno de los dos tenía ya que ocultar lo que sentía. Esa noche al acostarse no fue necesario darse la vuelta para que el otro pudiera desnudarse. Hicieron el amor una vez más en el futón de Kaoru y después ella, abrazada a él, le pidió que se quedara. Kenshin no se hizo de rogar. "_El día que me acueste con alguien será con el hombre que ame_" le había dicho un día Kaoru en plena discusión. Y allí estaba, en sus brazos, llenando su vida, dándole sentido a su existencia.

Kaoru acariciaba con un dedo una cicatriz del pecho de Kenshin, recostada contra él Kenshin la rodeaba por la cintura y jugueteaba con el oscuro pelo que le caía por la espalda. Sentía el aliento de la joven en su pecho, sus pestañas haciéndole cosquillas, la presión de sus senos, su vientre plano contra él y sus piernas perfectas enredadas con las suyas. Sentía el calor de Kaoru envolviéndole, su piel suave, su perfume. Se había resistido lo suyo a admitir lo que sentía por ella. Pero lo cierto era que la amaba. Ya no podía imaginarse su vida sin ella.

- Kaoru... – comenzó.

Ella alzó la cabeza para mirarle. La habitación resplandecía con la luz de las llamas que aún ardían en la chimenea.

- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

No estaba seguro de cuál sería la respuesta de Kaoru pero si no se lo preguntaba nunca lo sabría. Una hermosa sonrisa iluminó el semblante de Kaoru y sus ojos brillaron.

- ¡Kenshin! ¡Sí! ¡Claro que quiero casarme contigo! – contestó abrazándolo.

- ¿De... de verdad? – murmuró él.

Kaoru se apartó de él, desconcertada por su dubitativo tono de voz y la expresión de sorpresa que se dibujaba en su rostro. ¿Por qué parecía tan sorprendido?

- Pues claro que de verdad. ¿Acaso dudabas de mi respuesta? – inquirió la joven.

- Sí – admitió Kenshin – Yo... no tengo nada que ofrecerte, Kaoru. Soy un asesino y...

Ella lo interrumpió poniendo los dedos sobre sus labios.

- Eres el hombre que amo – replicó – Lo demás no importa.

Se casaron pocos días después. Sólo estuvieron presentes ellos dos y el monje que los unió en matrimonio. Ya no tendrían que fingir que eran marido y mujer como habían hecho hasta aquel momento porque lo eran de verdad.

Finalmente llegó el momento que hubieran querido posponer para siempre. El verano estaba cerca. Kenshin y Kaoru habían preparado un huerto donde habían cultivado verduras y hortalizas y una pequeña parcela donde crecían las plantas que luego usarían para hacer las medicinas. De ese modo no tenían que salir a buscarlas y todo era más cómodo y más rápido. Cuando el comandante llegó a la cabaña se encontró con que la pequeña morada en las montañas se había convertido en algo muy parecido a un hogar. Vio a Kaoru a cierta distancia arrodillada en lo que el comandante supuso acertadamente que era un huerto. La joven vio que alguien se acercaba y se levantó para recibirle. Era el comandante, observó con cierto desánimo. Sabía lo que su presencia significaba. Lo saludó cortés y él correspondió a su saludo.

- Kenshin ha ido a por agua al río – le indicó – No tardará en volver.

Le invitó a pasar a la cabaña. Al comandante no le pasó desapercibido que ella le llamara por su nombre. Kenshin y no Battõsai. También le pareció que la figura de Kaoru estaba más redondeada que como la recordaba y de pronto se dio cuenta de cual era la causa: estaba embarazada. El kimono holgado que llevaba disimulaba su barriga. Casi dejó caer la taza de té que la joven le tendía debido a la sorpresa. Cuando les había mandado a las montañas había pensado que al estar juntos solucionarían sus diferencias pero no había pensado que fuera hasta ese punto. Kaoru se dio cuenta de lo que miraba el comandante y acarició su abultado vientre.

- Nacerá dentro de cuatro meses – anunció.

- ¡Oh! Enhorabuena – farfulló el comandante – No... no lo esperaba.

- Me quedé embarazada al poco de casarnos – dijo Kaoru con una sonrisa.

- Espera... ¿Has dicho "casarnos"? ¿Os... os habéis casado?

- Sí – contestó la joven, divertida ante la cara de estupor del comandante.

- Entonces, ¿eres... eres la esposa de Battõsai? – insistió el hombre, que iba de sorpresa en sorpresa y era demasiado para asimilarlo de pronto – ¿La... señora Himura?

- Sí – dijo Kaoru de nuevo.

El comandante se quedó mudo. Eso sí que no se lo había esperado. Casados. En la posada se llevaban como el perro y el gato. ¿Qué les habría pasado? Pensó para sus adentros que ahora que Battõsai tenía esposa y un hijo en camino la cosa cambiaba. No podía pedirle a un hombre con familia que continuara siendo un hitokiri. Pero había ido a buscarle por un asunto de vital importancia. Sin embargo si él se negaba lo entendería. En aquel momento Kenshin entró por la puerta con un cubo de agua. Su rostro se ensombreció al ver al comandante, no por él sino por lo que aquella visita significaba. Lo saludó y tras llevar el agua a la cocina regresó para escuchar lo que tuviera que decirle.

Kaoru se levantó y se fue a la cocina murmurando algo sobre preparar la cena, aunque aún era un poco pronto. Sabía que a Kenshin no le importaría lo más mínimo que ella estuviera delante pero no quería oír las palabras del comandante. Su vida juntos en las montañas había terminado y a Kaoru le entristecía dejar atrás aquel lugar donde habían aprendido a ser felices a pesar de sus diferencias iniciales y sus broncas diarias. Era su hogar. ¿Qué iba a pasar ahora?

Un rato después oyó a Kenshin entrar en la cocina. Kaoru le miró, queriendo saber lo que iba a decirle y al mismo tiempo temiendo saberlo.

- Kaoru, tengo que volver – le dijo él.

Kaoru ya lo había supuesto pero no pudo evitar que su corazón diera un vuelco.

- Le he dicho al comandante que esta será la última vez. Es importante que lo haga, Kaoru, si no todo por lo que hemos luchado habrá sido en vano – continuó Kenshin.

- Entiendo – murmuró ella.

- Sin embargo antes de regresar a la posada te llevaré a casa de mi maestro. El...

- ¡No! – interrumpió Kaoru – ¡Quiero ir contigo!

- No, es peligroso. No voy a permitir que corras ningún peligro. Ni tú ni nuestro hijo.

- ¡No quiero ir a casa de tu maestro! – insistió ella – ¡Mi lugar está junto a ti! Quiero saber que estás bien, verte llegar sano y salvo. Quiero poder abrazarte. Si estoy lejos no podré vivir pensando en cómo estarás, en si habrás vuelto o te habrán herido. En ningún sitio estaré tan segura como a tu lado.

Él la miró enternecido. Las lágrimas brillaban en los ojos de Kaoru, aunque intentaba no llorar. Tenía parte de razón: si la mandaba con su maestro viviría angustiada, atormentándose pensando cómo estaría él y Kenshin tampoco quería que ella sufriera. No era bueno ni para ella ni para el niño. Al fin y al cabo la posada era un lugar seguro; siempre lo había sido. Lo único que ocurría era que le aterraba que a ella pudiera pasarle algo si por alguna razón la posada era atacada.

- Está bien – accedió – Pero prométeme que te apartarás de cualquier peligro. Si te pido que te marches te marcharás y si yo no estoy y tienes que huir lo harás. Yo te buscaré pero prométeme que si ocurriera cualquier cosa te pondrás a salvo.

- Te lo prometo. Te prometo todo lo que tú quieras. No discutiré nada de lo que me pidas; seré una buena esposa pero no me apartes de tu lado, Kenshin.

Él le sonrió y le apartó un mechón de pelo que le caía sobre la cara.

- Eres la mejor esposa que un hombre podría desear.

El regreso de Battõsai y Kaoru originó un revuelo en la posada. La noticia de su boda y el embarazo de Kaoru corrió como la pólvora. Algunos no lo podían creer. ¡Con lo mal que se llevaban! Si se pasaban el día discutiendo... Todos se alegraron de volver a ver a Kaoru. Era alegre y vivaz; la habían echado de menos. Battõsai, por el contrario, no despertaba tanta simpatía. Sus compañeros le apreciaban pero era tan distante y tan frío que resultaba difícil tener una relación estrecha con él.

Etsuko y Asami charlaban incansablemente con Kaoru; querían saberlo todo. Sayuri no entendía cómo aquellos dos habían terminado juntos. Por algún motivo que escapaba a su comprensión la muchacha se había enamorado de él y ahora llevaba un hijo suyo en su vientre. Y lo más importante: parecía feliz. La joven que se había librado por los pelos de convertirse en prostituta y el asesino, pensó Sayuri con cariño. ¡Menuda pareja! Pero juraría que había visto sonreír a Battõsai.

A la hora de preparar la cena Kaoru se presentó en la cocina para ayudar, como había hecho siempre. Sayuri la miró extrañada.

- ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo? – le preguntó.

- Ayudar en la cocina – contestó Kaoru, sin saber a qué venía una pregunta cuya respuesta era evidente.

- Ya no eres una criada, sino una señora casada. ¿Tu marido te ha dado permiso para trabajar?

- ¿Mi... mi marido? No le he pedido permiso – replicó la joven – ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?

- ¿Que no le...? ¿Acaso piensas servir la cena a otros hombres, muchacha? – le reprochó la señora Sayuri – ¡Es a tu esposo a quien debes atender! ¡Y una buena esposa debe pedir permiso a su marido y no hacer lo que le venga en gana!

- Pero a Kenshin no le importa que trabaje.

- ¡¿Y tú qué sabes si ni siquiera se lo has preguntado?!

- ¡El no es ese tipo de hombre! ¡No le importa que tenga iniciativas!

- ¡Ya estás yendo a buscarle para pedirle permiso! ¡Y olvídate de servir la cena! Menos aún con ese bombo. Si él te autoriza no tengo ningún problema en que ayudes en la cocina.

Kaoru frunció el ceño y salió de la cocina para ir a buscar a Kenshin, seguida de Sayuri, que no se fiaba de que la rebelde muchacha hiciera lo que le había pedido. O más bien ordenado. No pensaba arriesgarse a provocar la ira de Battõsai por permitir que Kaoru trabajara sin su consentimiento. La joven no tardó mucho en dar con él. A Kenshin le agradó verla, aunque observó que parecía enfurruñada. Sayuri se hallaba a una distancia prudencial detrás de ella con los brazos en jarras. Kenshin se preguntó si Kaoru habría causado algún problema.

- Sayuri-san piensa que debo pedirte permiso para trabajar – refunfuñó Kaoru – Sólo me dejará ayudar si tú me lo permites.

Kenshin se quedó perplejo. Claro, una "buena esposa" debía tener la aprobación de su marido para casi todo y no actuar por iniciativa propia. Pero a él Kaoru le gustaba tal como era. De hecho su espíritu independiente era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de ella. Miró a Sayuri, que aguardaba una respuesta con el ceño fruncido.

- Con el debido respeto, Sayuri-san, Kaoru es mi esposa no un objeto de mi propiedad. Puede hacer lo que le plazca – le dijo procurando no resultar demasiado brusco – No tiene por qué pedirme permiso para todo. Me parecerá bien lo que ella decida.

Los ojos de Kaoru se iluminaron y tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de abrazar a Kenshin allí mismo. Sayuri se lo quedó mirando con la boca abierta. ¡Aquello era el acabóse! ¿Qué clase de marido consentía que su esposa hiciera lo que le viniera en gana? Y además parecía encantado. ¡Ese muchacho...! ¡Qué juventud! ¡Seguro que ella hasta se permitía discutir con él, como siempre, y él se quedaba tan pancho! Desde luego eran tal para cual. Pero lo que no podía negar era que a pesar de todo era obvio que se querían y que se tenían un respeto mutuo.

- Muy bien, Himura-san, lo tendré en cuenta – le dijo.

Aquella noche Kaoru estaba recostada contra Kenshin, envuelta en su cálido abrazo. Quería que el tiempo se detuviera, poder estar abrazada a su marido, retenerle a su lado, a salvo... pero sabía que era imposible.

- ¿Cuándo....? – le preguntó.

No terminó la pregunta pero él lo entendió.

- Mañana – contestó.

Kenshin sintió que Kaoru se estremecía y la estrechó contra sí.

- Mañana todo habrá terminado, te lo prometo – le dijo – Será la última vez. Nos iremos de aquí y criaremos a nuestro hijo lejos de todo esto.

Al día siguiente, poco antes del ocaso, Kenshin se fue con sus compañeros. Kaoru lo abrazó antes de que se marchara y le pidió que tuviera cuidado. Él la tranquilizó, diciéndole que lo tendría, asegurándole que volvería sano y salvo. ¿No había vuelto siempre? Y Kaoru sonrió. Temía por él pero no dejó que sus miedos la dominaran. Kenshin se fue llevándose la sonrisa de su preciosa esposa, sin saber que cuando volviera ella ya no estaría.

Cuando regresaron a la posada al amanecer la tranquilidad reinante los alarmó. Ni un sonido. Nadie que saliera a recibirles. Sólo el silencio. Al acercarse Kenshin percibió el olor. Un olor inconfundible para él: sangre. Corrió hacia la posada, seguido de sus compañeros, con sus katanas desenvainadas, temiendo por los que se habían quedado dentro. El espectáculo fue dantesco. La sangre manchaba las paredes y los cadáveres de algunos compañeros estaban tirados en los pasillos, en las habitaciones. Otros estaban heridos. Unos leves. Otros graves. Otros que seguramente no sobrevivirían.

Kenshin sintió que le invadía el pánico. Un miedo cerval se adueñó de su corazón y corrió por la posada en busca de Kaoru, llamándola a voz en cuello, temiendo lo que pudiera encontrar.

- Battõsai – le llamó una voz conocida.

Al mirar hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz encontró a Etsuko. Corrió hacia ella para ver cómo estaba. Tenía una herida en la cabeza. El golpe debía de haberla dejado inconsciente pero aquello era todo. No parecía tener ninguna otra herida. Etsuko miró a Kenshin con ojos llorosos.

- Se la ha llevado – le dijo entre sollozos – Nos cogieron por sorpresa. Nadie lo esperaba, Battõsai. Eran muchos. Los hombres lucharon pero eran demasiados...

- ¿Quién se la ha llevado? – preguntó Kenshin.

- Hideki – contestó Etsuko mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas – Nos... nos traicionó. Era uno de ellos... Sólo esperaban el momento apropiado. Se llevó a Kaoru. Dijo que acabaría contigo.

- ¿Adónde ha ido, Etsuko? ¿Adónde se la ha llevado?

- No... No lo sé. Dijo que te destruiría...

En aquel momento entró Ryo. Kenshin dejó a Etsuko a su cuidado y corrió hacia la calle para seguir a Hideki... para encontrar a Kaoru pero el comandante le detuvo.

- ¿Adónde crees que vas? – le increpó sujetándole.

- ¡A buscar a mi esposa! Voy a matar a Hideki – contestó Kenshin con rabia, intentando soltarse.

- ¡No! ¡Así no vas a ir a ninguna parte! ¡No sabes dónde han ido!

- ¡Lo averiguaré!

- ¡Te he dicho que no! En el estado en que estás no vas a moverte de aquí. Lo único que conseguirás es que te maten.

- ¡No voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados! ¡La encontraré aunque sea lo último que haga!

- ¡Cálmate! Necesitas tener la cabeza fría; debes mantener la serenidad. No puedes dejarte llevar por tu rabia y lo sabes.

- No puedo tener la cabeza fría. ¡Hideki se ha llevado a mi mujer!

- Si vas cegado por el dolor no conseguirás nada. Vas a quedarte aquí...

- De eso...

- Vas a quedarte aquí – repitió el comandante, interrumpiendo su protesta – Ayuda con los heridos. Mientras tanto yo haré averiguaciones. Te prometo que encontraremos a Kaoru pero antes vas a tranquilizarte. Sabes mejor que nadie lo importante que es que conserves la entereza. En cuanto sepa algo vendré a avisarte.

Kenshin sabía que lo que decía el comandante era cierto. Era importante conservar la calma, la frialdad de lo contrario podía cometer errores estúpidos que no solo le costarían la vida a él sino probablemente también a Kaoru. De modo que cedió. El comandante suspiró aliviado. Se dio cuenta entonces de lo joven que era Battõsai. Tan solo tenía dieciocho años y era un letal hitokiri. Sin embargo en aquel momento el comandante sólo vio a un muchacho destrozado porque habían secuestrado a su esposa y temía por ella.

Kenshin ayudó con los heridos. Ayudó a limpiar heridas y a poner vendas en silencio, sintiéndose culpable por estar esperando noticias en lugar de buscar a su mujer aunque no supiera por dónde empezar, por haber permitido que Kaoru fuera a la posada en lugar de llevarla a casa de su maestro como había pensado en un principio. Debió haberla alejado de allí.

- ¡Qué desastre! – farfulló Kyoko, una amiga de Sayuri a su lado interrumpiendo sus sombríos pensamientos.

La anciana había acudido a la posada a llevar un cubo de leche de sus vacas recién ordeñadas, como solía hacer todas las mañanas y se había encontrado con un panorama desolador, de modo que se había quedado a prestar auxilio.

- Afortunadamente la mayoría vivirá – continuó diciendo Kyoko mientras ponía un vendaje – Esos malnacidos... incluso han herido a las mujeres. ¡Es una vergüenza!

Kyoko miró a Kenshin con el ceño fruncido. Él permanecía sin decir nada. No sabía qué decirle a aquella señora cascarrabias pero de buen corazón y total confianza.

- ¡No me mire así, joven! – le reprendió – ¡Las mujeres no deberían estar mezcladas en las guerras de los hombres! ¡Qué tiempos! Suerte que ese compañero suyo huyó con la muchacha embarazada justo a tiempo. ¡Qué locura, una joven encinta en medio de todo este jaleo!

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Está segura de haberlos visto, Kyoko-san? – inquirió Kenshin.

- ¡Claro que estoy segura! ¡No soy ninguna vieja senil, jovencito! Me levanto antes del amanecer para ordeñar mis vacas, ¿se cree que se ordeñan solas? Y he visto a ese hombre pasar a caballo con esa muchacha, Kaoru. Ella se resistía; supongo que no quería dejar atrás a sus amigos. A Kaoru la conozco porque...

- ¿Hacia dónde han ido? – la apremió Kenshin interrumpiéndola – Por favor, Kyoko-san, Kaoru es mi esposa; necesito saber hacia dónde se la ha llevado.

- ¿Eh? ¿Su esposa ha dicho? ¿Y qué diablos estaba haciendo usted en lugar de proteger a su esposa? ¡Vaya un marido! – le recriminó ella mirándole con desaprobación.

- Kyoko-san, ¿hacia dónde han ido? – insistió él.

- Oh, hacia el este – contestó Kyoko señalando con el dedo en aquella dirección – Hacia las montañas. Se dice que hay refugios escondidos que...

Pero Kenshin ya no la escuchaba. Se levantó del suelo y murmurando "gracias" apresuradamente corrió hacia su habitación para recoger sus espadas e ir tras Hideki, dejando a Kyoko estupefacta y no poco indignada.

- ¡Hombres! – masculló – Son todos iguales. ¡Sayuri! – gritó a continuación yendo hacia su amiga – ¿Es cierto que el pelirrojo maleducado es el marido de Kaoru? ¿En qué estaba pensando esa muchacha atolondrada para casarse con ese tipo?

Lejos de allí, Hideki desmontó con Kaoru y la obligó a caminar hacia la espesura del bosque. La joven se revolvía contra él intentando escapar pero Hideki era más fuerte que ella. No tenía nada que hacer.

- ¡No seas estúpida! – le espetó él sujetándola – ¡No tienes escapatoria posible! Aunque lograras escapar no llegarías muy lejos.

Kaoru soltó un montón de improperios al tiempo que le golpeaba pero Hideki la apartó con sólo una mano.

- Cuida tu lengua – le dijo – Ese lenguaje no es propio de una dama.

Tras mucho caminar llegaron a una cabaña aún más pequeña que aquella donde habían estado viviendo Kenshin y ella. Un hombre a quien Kaoru no conocía la aferró por un brazo y la metió dentro a la fuerza. Una vez dentro la arrojó al suelo sin miramientos.

- ¡Cuidado con lo que haces, imbécil! – le recriminó Hideki – Está embarazada.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – le gritó Kaoru desde un rincón en el suelo, rodeando su vientre con los brazos como si quisiera proteger a su bebé – Miserable traidor. ¡Creí que eras mi amigo! ¡Ya podrás con una mujer, maldito cobarde!

Hideki la abofeteó en la cara con fuerza, haciéndola callar.

- Cierra el pico – le dijo – No es a ti a quien quiero, niñata, sino a él. Voy a acabar con Battõsai. ¿Sabes a cuántos de los míos ha matado? Sólo esperaba el momento justo; ha sido cuestión de tiempo y paciencia. Voy a vengar todas esas muertes. Es el fin de ese asesino. Tú sólo eres el instrumento del que me voy a servir.

- No podrás matarle – soltó Kaoru desafiante.

Hideki rió. Fue una risa desprovista de todo humor.

- No quiero matarle – replicó – Voy a destrozarle sin tocarle siquiera. Voy a arrebatarle lo que más quiere. Su mujer. Su hijo. No tardará en encontrarnos y entonces te mataré ante sus ojos. Atravesaré al niño que llevas en tu vientre y os mataré a los dos de un solo tajo. Será divertido.

Los ojos de Kaoru se agrandaron por el horror y se llenaron de lágrimas que no pudo contener.

- No... No serás capaz – dijo con la voz quebrada por la congoja – ¡Mi bebé no!

Hideki había conseguido asustarla. De pronto se sentía vulnerable. ¿Cómo iba a proteger a su hijo? Se sentía torpe con aquella barriga. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

- No es nada personal contra ti ni contra tu mocoso – le dijo Hideki – Entiende que el hitokiri Battõsai debe desaparecer. Pero matarle sería muy piadoso por mi parte. Quiero que viva. Quiero que sufra un infierno en vida pensando cada minuto que su mujer y su hijo están muertos por su culpa.

Kenshin no tardó mucho en encontrar el rastro de Hideki. Una vez que Kyoko le había dado la dirección en la que se había marchado no le había resultado demasiado difícil. Un hombre alto, moreno y corpulento como Hideki con una muchacha embarazada a caballo era fácil de recordar para la gente que los había visto.

Halló el caballo en las afueras. Hideki lo había dejado allí porque adentrarse en la montaña con el animal dejaría un claro rastro. Fue allí donde la búsqueda de Kenshin se complicó. Pero estaba acostumbrado. Se encaminó por el sendero que llevaba hacia el monte y se adentró entre los árboles. Buscó durante mucho tiempo, pacientemente, pero finalmente encontró sus huellas. Las pisadas profundas que dejaba Hideki y las más menudas de Kaoru. Irregulares. Probablemente Kaoru había forcejeado. Había encontrado el camino que le llevaría hasta su esposa. De todos modos desconfiaba. No parecía que Hideki se hubiera esforzado mucho en ocultar su rastro. O había confiado mucho en que él no les encontraría o por el contrario había dejado un rastro precisamente para asegurarse de que les encontrara. Kenshin pensaba que se trataba de esto último, así que extremó las precauciones. De estar en lo cierto Hideki le estaría esperando. Y no estaría solo.

Al caer la noche Kaoru se sentía angustiada. Kenshin no había ido a por ella. ¿Y si le había ocurrido algo? ¿Y si después de salir a su última misión no había regresado a la posada? Pero Hideki hablaba como si Kenshin estuviera vivo. Iba a matarla cuando él llegara. A ella y al bebé. Se esforzó en contener el llanto. Si Hideki lograba su objetivo Kenshin quedaría desolado. Y eso era precisamente lo que aquel indeseable quería. Tenía que hacer algo. Tenía que pensar en algo. No podía permitir que ocurriera. Kaoru no sabía lo cerca que Kenshin estaba de ella.

Era ya de noche cuando llegó. Sólo quedaba esperar, vigilar y mantener la calma. No podía actuar precipitadamente. Por lo pronto Kaoru no corría peligro. La querían viva, así que se escondió y mantuvo los ojos bien abiertos durante toda la noche. Con la primera luz del alba Kenshin ya sabía que eran tres. Uno de ellos hacía guardia por los alrededores, otro fuera de la cabaña y dentro sólo estaba Hideki. Le había visto salir un par de veces y uno de los otros hombres había entrado en su lugar. Tres hombres armados para vigilar a una mujer. Era ridículo. Obviamente esperaban a alguien más. Pues no iba a defraudarles.

El primero fue el que vigilaba la zona. La pelea terminó incluso antes de empezar. Kenshin le salió al paso y el otro hombre apenas tuvo tiempo de dar la voz de alarma y atacar. Cayó muerto al instante. El que estaba fuera de la cabaña oyó el grito de su compañero. Le llamó pero al no recibir respuesta se alejó de su puesto para ir a ver qué ocurría. El muy imbécil seguro que se había caído en alguna hondonada.

- ¡Eh, Taro! – gritó – ¿Dónde diablos te has metido? ¡Joder!

Encontró a su compañero muerto y sus ojos se agrandaron. Esperaban que Battõsai llegase pero no pensaron que les encontrara tan pronto. La lucha duró un poco más que la anterior pero aquel hombre no tardó en caer muerto. Hideki había oído el ruido del acero al chocar y los gritos de alarma. Se volvió hacia Kaoru.

- Parece que ha llegado tu maridito – le dijo burlón – Sí que se ha dado prisa.

El corazón de Kaoru comenzó a latir con fuerza. Hideki la miraba con furia. De pronto la cogió del brazo bruscamente y la sacó de la cabaña.

- ¡¡Battõsai!! – gritó – Si la quieres ven a por ella.

Kenshin se acercó despacio. Hideki tenía a Kaoru de rehén. La sujetaba por un brazo y tenía el filo de su katana contra el cuello de la joven. Calculó sus posibilidades. Si Hideki hubiera querido matarle hubiera ido directamente a por él y no estaría amenazando a Kaoru. Había algo más. Kaoru no sólo era el cebo que le había tendido. Kenshin sabía que si atacaba a Hideki este podía matar a Kaoru. Sólo tenía que hacer un pequeño movimiento para cortar su cuello.

- Suéltala – le exigió.

- Sabía que vendrías – dijo Hideki – No esperaba menos de ti.

- Deja de escudarte tras una mujer. Querías que viniese. Pues aquí me tienes. Suéltala.

Hideki puso su katana contra el abultado vientre de Kaoru y ella gimió asustada.

- No estás en condiciones de exigir nada. Tira tus espadas a mis pies, Battõsai, si no quieres que la raje. ¡Tíralas!

- ¡Kenshin, no! – exclamó ella.

Hideki le retorció el brazo y Kaoru hizo un gesto de dolor pero no emitió ningún grito. La katana de Hideki cortó la tela de su kimono y le hizo un corte en el vientre a modo de advertencia.

- Será mejor para ti que estés calladita, zorra! – le dijo.

Un hilo de sangre comenzó a deslizarse por el vientre de Kaoru. Kenshin tuvo que esforzarse en mantener la calma y no abalanzarse contra Hideki. Sólo era un rasguño pero Kaoru estaba muy asustada.

- Ya me has oído, Battõsai. Tira tus espadas ¡Vamos! – repitió Hideki.

Kenshin obedeció sin decir palabra. Los ojos de Kaoru estaban llenos de lágrimas. La joven miraba a su esposo implorándole en silencio que no lo hiciera pero él no apartaba su mirada de Hideki. Las espadas cayeron a sus pies. Kaoru lloraba angustiada. Seguía diciendo "Kenshin, no" como si fuera una plegaria pero él parecía no oírla. Hideki iba a matarla. A ella y a su bebé. Pobre, pobre Kenshin...

El corazón de Kenshin latía con fuerza contra su pecho. Lo sabía. Podía intuir los movimientos de su enemigo, sus intenciones. Podía leer lo que decían sus ojos. La intención de Hideki no era matarle, al menos en un principio. Era a Kaoru a quien quería matar. Antes de matarle a él – si es que iba a hacerlo – quería que viera morir a su esposa encinta. Estaba desarmado. Hideki presionaba la katana contra el vientre abultado de Kaoru. Tenía que moverse rápido; sólo tenía una oportunidad. Por primera vez sus ojos se apartaron de Hideki para mirar a su mujer.

- Kenshin... – sollozó ella.

La joven vio la frialdad de los ojos de su esposo. Eran los ojos del asesino y no los del hombre que amaba. Aquella gélida mirada... ¿qué significaba? ¿Por qué la miraba así? Era como si de pronto ya no la conociera, como si quisiera dejarla helada, como si pudiera hacerlo tan solo con la indiferencia que reflejaban sus ojos. Y de pronto Kaoru comprendió. Eso era precisamente lo que quería: que se estuviera quieta. ¿Se había vuelto loco? ¿Acaso iba a atacar a Hideki? ¡Si estaba desarmado! Por su parte Kenshin rogó para que Kaoru mantuviera la calma. Tan sólo esperaba el momento adecuado. Sólo tenía una oportunidad. Si fallaba Kaoru moriría.

- Despídete de tu mujercita – dijo entonces Hideki.

Todo ocurrió muy deprisa. Hideki alzó su katana para clavarla en el vientre de Kaoru y en aquel preciso instante Kenshin se arrojó contra él como un felino y le golpeó la cara con el puño. Hideki se tambaleó, furioso. Había subestimado a Battõsai. Había confiado en que una vez desarmado quedaría indefenso. No había imaginado ni por un momento que mantendría la serenidad y la sangre fría al ver que su amada Kaoru y su hijo nonato estaban a punto de morir inevitablemente bajo el filo de su katana. Comprendió demasiado tarde que el hitokiri tan sólo aguardaba a que apartara su espada del vientre de Kaoru para tener tiempo de actuar sin que él pudiera rajar el vientre de la joven. Aquellos breves segundos fueron suficientes para que Kenshin recogiera su katana del suelo y con un rápido movimiento se la clavara a Hideki en un costado. Hideki ni siquiera le había visto moverse.

- Si hubieras huido como el traidor que eres quizá hubieras podido escapar – le dijo Kenshin con una frialdad que helaba la sangre – Llevarte a mi mujer y amenazar su vida para vengarte de mí no fue una buena idea.

Kenshin sacó su katana ensangrentada del cuerpo de Hideki con un corte limpio. Hideki se desplomó muerto. Kenshin dejó caer la espada y corrió hacia Kaoru. La abrazó con fuerza y a continuación se apartó de ella, arrodillándose para examinar la herida del vientre de su esposa.

- Estoy bien – le tranquilizó ella – No es más que un rasguño.

Él alzó la mirada, tras comprobar que así era y se levantó. Puso las manos sobre las mejillas de Kaoru, húmedas por las lágrimas y un instante después la estrechaba de nuevo en sus brazos. Kaoru. Había estado tan cerca de perderla... Había tenido tanto miedo... La sola idea de que Kaoru había podido morir le resultaba insoportable. Sentía un nudo en la garganta. Su preciosa esposa... La quería como el aire que respiraba.

- Me estás despachurrando – protestó suavemente ella.

Él aflojó el abrazo, siendo consciente de pronto de que la estrechaba con demasiada fuerza.

- Perdona – murmuró.

Kaoru acarició su mejilla, mirándole.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó.

Kenshin asintió. Ella se echó de nuevo en sus brazos.

- Kenshin... Dijo que me mataría delante de ti. A mí y a nuestro hijo – musitó – Tenía tanto miedo...

- No pienses más en eso. Ya ha pasado todo – la tranquilizó él.

- ¡Battõsai! ¡Te dije que esperaras en la posada! – dijo una enojada voz entonces – ¿Qué parte fue la que no entendiste?

La joven pareja se deshizo del abrazo para volverse hacia el comandante, que venía con más hombres. Había averiguado la dirección que había tomado Hideki pero cuando había regresado a la posada para decírselo a Kenshin e ir en su busca resultó que este ya se había marchado.

- Kyoko-san me dijo que había visto a Hideki huir con Kaoru – replicó Kenshin – No podía quedarme a esperar.

- Kyoko-san está muy enfadada contigo – dijo el comandante – Creo que tiene algo que decirte sobre tus modales y sobre tus responsabilidades como esposo.

Kenshin puso los ojos en blanco. Kaoru no sabía muy bien de qué iba todo aquello pero el asunto le divertía. Le pediría a Kenshin que se lo contara en el camino de vuelta.

- Lleva a tu esposa a la posada para que le curen esa herida y coma algo – continuó el comandante suavizando la voz – Nosotros limpiaremos todo esto.

Kenshin recogió sus espadas y cogiendo a Kaoru en brazos emprendió el camino de regreso.

- Kenshin, puedo andar – objetó Kaoru cuando ya se habían alejado un buen trecho.

Él pareció ser consciente de pronto de que Kaoru tenía un par de piernas totalmente funcionales.

- Quiero llevarte en brazos – replicó – Aunque sea hasta que salgamos del monte.

Kaoru sonrió y le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos, acomodándose.

- Bueno, si quieres cargar con tu voluminosa mujer no seré yo quien se queje – dijo.

Todos en la posada sintieron un gran alivio cuando les vieron regresar. Las mujeres se llevaron a Kaoru al instante para desinfectar su herida. Después le dieron de comer y la mandaron a su habitación para que se acostara un rato y descansara. Había pasado unas horas terribles y no pensaban permitir que ayudara. Estaba embarazada y necesitaba tranquilidad.

Mientras las mujeres curaban la herida de Kaoru, Kenshin se lavó y se cambió la ropa manchada de sangre. Ya no volvería a mancharse de sangre nunca más. Su vida de hitokiri había llegado a su fin. Kaoru entró en la habitación. Sayuri la acompañaba.

- Kaoru debería descansar – le dijo a Kenshin, que asintió conforme.

Sayuri se retiró y Kaoru se quitó la ropa sucia y se puso una camisa de dormir para acostarse. No pensaba dormirse pero al menos estar recostada un rato le vendría bien. De pronto sintió movimiento dentro de ella y se llevó las manos al vientre.

- ¡Kenshin! ¡Mira! – exclamó.

Cogió la mano de él y la puso sobre su abultada barriga.

- ¡Se está moviendo! ¡Nuestro bebé se mueve! – continuó.

Kenshin sintió las ondulaciones del vientre de Kaoru, la vida que albergaba y sonrió emocionado. Kaoru le miró, sintiéndose feliz de compartir aquel momento con él. Cuando el niño dejó de moverse Kaoru se acostó y aunque se había hecho el firme propósito de permanecer despierta no tardó en quedarse dormida.

Kyoko fue a llevar algo de comer al pelirrojo grosero, que no había probado bocado. Y de paso pensaba decirle un par de cosas. Al llegar a la habitación vio el panel entreabierto y no supo qué hacer. Se asomó. Kaoru estaba dormida en el futón, recostada en almohadones. A su lado Kenshin la contemplaba en silencio. Kyoko frunció el ceño. A lo mejor se había equivocado con él y no era un mal marido después de todo. No podía verle la cara pero sí le vio acariciar suavemente el rostro de su esposa. Aquellas férreas manos que empuñaban una mortífera katana, aquellas manos que habían causado tantas muertes, que habían estado bañadas con la sangre de sus enemigos, las mismas manos que nunca habían temblado ni fallado a la hora de cumplir su misión acariciaban ahora el rostro de Kaoru en un tierno gesto de amor. Kyoko carraspeó para advertir a Kenshin de su presencia. El se volvió hacia ella y se levantó, pidiéndole que pasara. Ella lo hizo.

- Te he traído algo de comer – le dijo poniendo la bandeja en la mesa y olvidando la formalidad con la que lo había tratado hasta entonces – Debes estar hambriento.

- Muchas gracias, Kyoko-san. Sí que lo estoy – contestó él sonriéndole.

Kyoko alzó una ceja desconcertada. ¿Desde cuándo sonreía aquel tipo? Siempre que le había visto en la posada le había parecido de lo más huraño y desagradable.

- Gracias por decirme que había visto a Hideki huir con Kaoru – siguió diciendo Kenshin – y por haberme indicado el camino que siguieron. Gracias a usted pude seguir su rastro y encontrarla.

- No fue nada – dijo Kyoko haciendo un ademán con la mano para restarle importancia – Me alegra haber sido de ayuda. No tenía ni idea de lo que ese desalmado pensaba hacer. Creí que huía con ella para ponerla a salvo. ¿Qué tal está Kaoru?

- Agotada pero bien.

A Kyoko comenzaba a gustarle aquel joven. Pero el día anterior había decidido que le caía fatal y no pensaba cambiar de opinión tan fácilmente. Además nunca le había caído bien; no iba a ablandarse ahora. En todo caso le concedería el don de la duda.

- No sé qué ha visto Kaoru en ti pero más te vale ser un buen esposo para ella y hacerla feliz. Si la haces desdichada te las verás conmigo. Y te aseguro que no tendrás nada que hacer por mucho que seas el hitokiri Battõsai – gruñó la irascible señora – Tú aún no te has medido conmigo, jovencito.

Kenshin la miró confuso, sin saber muy bien a qué venía aquello. Supuso que Kyoko le tenía cariño a Kaoru e intentaba protegerla y asegurarse de su bienestar.

- Ya no soy el hitokiri Battõsai – replicó – Eso quedó atrás; ya no volveré a matar a nadie. A partir de ahora me dedicaré a mi familia. Procuraré ser un buen esposo y un buen padre.

Kyoko quedó encantada al oír aquello y Kenshin ganó muchos puntos a sus ojos. De hecho comenzó a entender por qué Kaoru se había enamorado de él. Kyoko sintió una punzada de afecto por aquel muchacho pero no pensaba retractarse tan fácilmente.

- ¡Vaya un marido vas a ser tú con la vida que llevas! – le recriminó, como si no hubiera oído lo que había dicho acerca de dejar de ser hitokiri.

- Llevaba – corrigió Kenshin.

- Niñato impertinente – gruñó Kyoko marchándose.

La posada había dejado de ser un lugar seguro. No podían quedarse allí mucho más tiempo, ya que ahora que sus enemigos sabían dónde estaban podían volver a atacarles en cualquier momento. Era necesario buscar otro lugar. Los heridos fueron trasladados a un lugar seguro y comenzaron las despedidas. Kenshin y Kaoru se marchaban. Él cambió sus espadas por una sakabatõ, una katana de filo invertido. Si alguna vez tenía que ayudar a alguien y tenía que luchar no quería causar más muertes. Había jurado no volver a matar. No iba a seguir siendo un asesino. Se lo debía a Kaoru y a su pequeño. No podía condenarles a una vida así. Y se lo debía también a sí mismo.

- La cabaña de las montañas es vuestra – les dijo el comandante – Nadie os encontrará ahí y estaréis seguros. Sé que no podéis vivir escondidos para siempre pero al menos hasta que el bebé nazca y estéis preparados para marcharos lejos es un buen lugar.

Kenshin y Kaoru le agradecieron el ofrecimiento de corazón. Estando Kaoru embarazada no podían viajar muy lejos. Al menos tenían un lugar donde comenzar una nueva vida. Sayuri, Kyoko, Etsuko y Asami se ofrecieron a ir cuando el momento del parto se fuera acercando para atender a Kaoru. Daisuke, Ryo, Ichiro y los demás hombres, incluido el propio comandante dijeron que sin duda irían a conocer al bebé y a ayudar en lo que hiciera falta. La cabaña era muy pequeña pero se las arreglarían. Y siempre podían pedir alojamiento a los vecinos. El comandante les dio un caballo para que no tuvieran que ir a pie. Además yendo a caballo sólo se tardaban unas horas en llegar y no era necesario hacer noche en el camino. Todos les vieron marchar. Después cada cual se iría por un lado hasta que llegara el momento de reunirse de nuevo.

***

Kenshin se quedó lívido al oír gritar a Kaoru. Se levantó para ir a su lado pero Kyoko le retuvo.

- ¿Adónde crees que vas? ¡Quédate ahí quietecito hasta que te digan que puedes pasar a verla! – le regañó haciéndole sentarse de nuevo.

- ¡No puedo quedarme sentado mientras Kaoru grita de dolor! ¡Tengo que ir! – replicó Kenshin.

- ¡Ni hablar! Si vas no harás mas que estorbar.

- No te preocupes por Kaoru; está en buenas manos – le dijo Ryo.

- Pero...

La protesta de Kenshin se vio interrumpida por otro grito de Kaoru y el joven palideció aún más. Kyoko le palmeó las manos con amabilidad.

- Sé que te angustia que Kaoru sufra pero está dando a luz a tu hijo, así que es inevitable que sienta los dolores del parto. Te aseguro que en cuanto tenga al bebé en sus brazos se le olvidará el dolor – le dijo.

En aquel momento Kaoru gritó de nuevo como si le arrancaran las entrañas, haciendo que Kenshin se estremeciera. Un instante después el enérgico llanto de un recién nacido llenó la cabaña. Los que aguardaban en la cocina comenzaron a sonreír. Sayuri, Etsuko y Asami, que atendían a Kaoru, comenzaron a lanzar exclamaciones de júbilo.

- ¡Kaoru, es un niño! – profirió Asami.

- ¡Es un bebé precioso! – añadió Etsuko.

Sayuri secaba el sudor del rostro de Kaoru, que sonreía cansada pero feliz. Etsuko puso al niño en brazos de su orgullosa madre, que miró embelesada a su hijito con lágrimas de emoción brillando en sus ojos. Era un hermoso bebé, fuerte y sano. Había nacido con una espesa mata de pelo rojo idéntico al de Kenshin. Kaoru acarició sus diminutas manos y su carita y lo besó. Su hijo. Un pedacito de Kenshin y ella. No podía apartar los ojos de su bebé.

Etsuko y Asami ayudaron a Kaoru a lavarse y cambiarse y entretanto Sayuri fue a llevarle el bebé a Kenshin. Cuando entró en la cocina se alzó un murmullo de voces. Sayuri se acercó sonriente a Kenshin y dejó en sus brazos a su hijo recién nacido envuelto en una suave manta. Todos se arremolinaron a su alrededor para ver al pequeño. Kenshin acarició a su hijo emocionado. Era tan bonito... tan pequeño... Apenas tenía unos minutos de vida pero se había convertido en lo más importante del mundo para ellos.

- ¿Cómo está Kaoru? – le preguntó a Sayuri.

- Perfectamente – contestó ella – Todo ha ido muy bien. En cuanto Asami y Etsuko terminen de arreglarla podrás ir a verla.

- No me importa que no esté arreglada – protestó Kenshin, impaciente por correr a su lado.

- Pero a ella sí – replicó Sayuri – A las mujeres no nos gusta que nos vean hechas un desastre después de dar a luz. Así que tendrás que esperar un poco.

Kenshin volvió a mirar a su pequeño. Su hijo. Se sentía tan feliz...

- Es igualito a ti – observó Daisuke divertido.

Todos hablaban a la vez, entusiasmados por el nacimiento del nuevo miembro de la familia. Asami apareció en la cocina con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Qué es todo este alboroto? – protestó – ¡Comportaos! Esto parece un gallinero y Kaoru tiene que descansar. Kenshin, ya puedes pasar a verla.

Cuando Kenshin entró a la improvisada habitación que habían hecho colocando un biombo de bambú para preservar la intimidad de Kaoru encontró a esta recostada en unos almohadones con un kimono de dormir limpio y con el rostro radiante a pesar del cansancio. Ella le sonrió y él se acercó. Dejó al bebé en sus brazos y tras besarla se sentó a su lado, rodeándola con un brazo. Kaoru se recostó contra él. Eran marido y mujer. Amantes. Los mejores amigos. Y ahora además eran padres de un precioso niño.

Poco a poco, tras haber entrado a ver a Kaoru, sus amigos se fueron marchando. Se despidieron de ellos, deseándoles lo mejor y emprendieron el camino de regreso a sus hogares. Algunos iban a quedarse en casa de la señora Otonashi, que estaba encantada de acogerlos. Así, durante unos días podrían ayudar a Kenshin y Kaoru con lo que necesitaran. Estos habían insistido en que se quedaran en la cabaña pero ellos dijeron que era demasiado pequeña y que iban a estar muy apretujados. Además querían dejarles intimidad; no podían estar revoloteando por allí. Al menos que por la noche estuvieran solos. Pero prometieron regresar al día siguiente. Las últimas en marcharse fueron Sayuri y Kyoko. Kenshin las acompañó hasta la puerta y les entregó un farol, ya que estaba anocheciendo.

- ¡Eh, pelirrojo! – lo llamó Kyoko volviéndose hacia él tras dar unos pasos. Kenshin la miró preguntándose con qué saldría esta vez – Kaoru no podría tener un esposo mejor. Y estoy segura de que serás un buen padre.

A Kenshin le pilló por sorpresa. Cada vez que Kyoko se dirigía a él era para regañarle o hacerle algún reproche.

- Gracias, Kyoko-san – contestó.

La anciana mujer le sonrió y siguió su camino junto a Sayuri.

***

Kenji crecía con rapidez y Kenshin y Kaoru se estaban planteando marcharse. Pensaban ir a Tokio, lejos de todo aquello, un lugar donde poder continuar su vida sin la sombra del pasado. Aunque hubiera comenzado la era Meiji los enemigos de Kenshin no habían desaparecido.

Un día Kyoko fue a visitarles. Kaoru fue a abrir la puerta con el pequeño Kenji en brazos y vio que con ella venía un hombre alto y delgado, de aspecto amable.

- ¡Hola, hijita! – la saludó Kyoko – He venido a haceros una visita. Siento no poder venir más a menudo pero soy vieja y esta caminata por las montañas me deja hecha polvo. Este es mi hijo, Ryusai Takani. Ha venido desde Tokio a pasar unos días conmigo y se ha empeñado en llevarme con él.

Ryusai y Kaoru se saludaron. Kaoru les invitó a entrar y les sirvió té. Kyoko cogió al niño en brazos.

- ¡Hay que ver cómo ha crecido! – profirió – ¿Y dónde se ha metido tu esposo, si puede saberse?

- Ha ido a vender medicinas. Volverá pronto – contestó Kaoru.

Los tres se encontraban hablando y tomando el té cuando Kenshin regresó. Kyoko presentó a los dos hombres. El pequeño Kenji dio un gritito para llamar la atención de su padre y cuando este le miró sonriendo el niño alzó sus brazos hacia él, mirándolo esperanzado con sus grandes ojos violetas. Kenshin lo cogió en brazos y el niño soltó unos cuantos gorjeos, expresando su satisfacción. Ryusai observó divertido que Kenji parecía una versión en miniatura de Kenshin, quien se unió al grupo con su hijo en el regazo. Después de las primeras formalidades y charla trivial Ryusai les dijo el motivo de su visita.

- Mi madre me ha hablado mucho de vosotros. Os tiene en gran estima. No sé si os habrá dicho que soy médico – Kenshin y Kaoru asintieron – Tengo una clínica en Tokio. Le he enseñado a mi hija Megumi todo lo que sé pero necesito a alguien más. Los dos solos no damos abasto y llegará el día en que yo sea demasiado viejo para seguir trabajando. Megumi no puede ocuparse sola de la clínica, así que he pensado que quizá tú quisieras trabajar con nosotros – concluyó mirando a Kenshin.

- Me siento muy honrado por su petición pero yo no soy médico – dijo Kenshin – Tan sólo soy un humilde vendedor de hierbas medicinales.

Ryusai Takani esbozó una amplia sonrisa. Le gustaba aquel joven. Estaba seguro de que llegaría a ser un gran médico.

- Lo sé – replicó – Yo te enseñaré, como enseñé a mi hija. Te tomaré como aprendiz. Aún eres muy joven y reúnes cualidades que harán de ti un médico excelente. Eres justamente lo que estaba buscando. Si tú accedes yo seré tu maestro. Trabajaremos juntos.

- En ese caso será un honor para mí trabajar con usted, doctor Takani.

- Y para mí tener a alguien como tú en mi clínica.

Kyoko sonrió satisfecha. Había llegado a apreciar de veras a Kenshin. Había escrito a su hijo hablándole de la joven pareja. Ryusai siempre se estaba quejando de que tenían demasiado trabajo en la clínica pero no encontraba a nadie que reuniera las condiciones necesarias para poder ser un buen médico y Kyoko creía conocer a la persona adecuada, de modo que un día Ryusai recibió una carta de su madre donde le hablaba de un joven que podía ser perfecto, así que Ryusai había dejado la clínica en manos de su hija Megumi para ir a conocerle. Se sintió muy complacido al ver que su madre había estado en lo cierto.

Días después Kenshin y Kaoru recogieron sus escasas pertenencias. Se marchaban a Tokio con Kyoko y su hijo. Se despidieron de sus vecinos, quienes se mostraron apenados por su partida y regalaron sus gallinas a la señora Otonashi en agradecimiento a todo lo que había hecho por ellos. Los amigos que dejaban atrás prometieron ir a visitarles de vez en cuando. Les desearon lo mejor. Todos les vieron marchar hasta que se perdieron en la distancia.

***

- ¡Diablos! Ahí está de nuevo – gruñó Ryusai – ¡No le soporto!

Kenshin se volvió hacia él. El doctor Takani miraba por la ventana y parecía enfadado.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó dirigiéndose a la ventana para averiguar la causa del repentino mal humor de Ryusai.

- ¡Mira! Es Sanosuke Sagara – le dijo Ryusai señalando a un joven alto y fornido de pelo encrespado que estaba hablando con su hija Megumi.

Kenshin no comprendía qué era lo que molestaba tanto al doctor Takani pero no le parecía correcto preguntar. Quizá tenía algún problema personal con aquel hombre y él no quería inmiscuirse.

- Lleva tiempo rondando a mi hija – continuó Ryusai contestando a la pregunta que Kenshin no había formulado – ¡Y ella le hace ojitos! ¿Puedes creértelo?

- Bueno, Megumi es una mujer guapa e inteligente – dijo Kenshin, comprendiendo al fin el motivo de su enfado – Es normal que los hombres la cortejen.

Ryusai miró a Kenshin con ceño.

- ¡Ya verás cuando tu hija sea mayor y tenga a un montón de moscardones revoloteando a su alrededor! – replicó – A ver si entonces dices lo mismo.

De pronto la perspectiva de un montón de pretendientes alrededor de su pequeña Tomoe no le pareció a Kenshin tan divertida.

- Si yo tuviera tu destreza con la espada le iba a cortar el pelo a la altura del cuello – masculló Ryusai.

- No deberíamos estar espiando – dijo Kenshin.

Ryusai pestañeó y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rubor.

- Tienes razón – accedió empujando suavemente a Kenshin mientras se apartaba de la ventana – Si Megumi me ve se enfadará conmigo. Vamos a seguir con lo nuestro.

Poco después Megumi entró en la clínica con los ojos brillantes.

- Papá, voy a comer con Sanosuke al Akabeko – le informó al tiempo que Kenshin ordenaba medicamentos fingiendo no enterarse de nada – No tardaré mucho. Después vendré a relevar a Kenshin.

- Está bien – gruñó Ryusai.

Megumi se marchó y el doctor Takani dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación. En aquel momento entró Kyoko.

- He visto a Megumi con el pelo-pincho – anunció – ¡Ya era hora de que saliera con un hombre! Tiene ya veinticinco años. A su edad casi todas las mujeres están casadas y con hijos.

- Creí que no te gustaba el pelo-pincho – farfulló Ryusai.

- Bueeeeno, hace tiempo tampoco me gustaba Kenshin pero aprendí que hay que dar una oportunidad a la gente – contestó Kyoko guiñándole un ojo a Kenshin, que le sonrió – Y además ese Sanosuke está de muy buen ver, mejorando lo presente.

- ¡Madre!

Kyoko rió.

- No seas tan sobreprotector – le dijo a su hijo agitando el dedo índice delante de él – Megumi es muy capaz de cuidar de sí misma. Además parece feliz. Seguro que cuando conozcas al pelo-pincho te caerá bien.

Ryusai resopló, escéptico.

- Si tú lo dices... – murmuró.

Kaoru estaba terminando de colgar la colada al tiempo que vigilaba al pequeño Enishi, que jugaba tranquilamente con unos cubos de madera sentado en el suelo. No le faltaba mucho para cumplir un año y había empezado a gatear, por lo que había que tenerle controlado.

Más allá Seijuro Hiko jugaba con Kenji y Tomoe. A Kaoru le hacía gracia ver cómo el imponente hombretón parecía olvidar toda su dignidad de maestro en lo tocante a los niños.

El maestro y tutor de Kenshin había llegado hacía unos días. Kenshin le había escrito una carta comunicándole que había cambiado de vida y pidiéndole disculpas por haberse marchado así, por haberle decepcionado después de lo que había hecho por él. Seijuro no contestó y tanto Kenshin como Kaoru pensaron que seguiría enfadado pero un día apareció en su puerta.

- He pensado que es mejor hablar en persona – le había dicho a un sorprendido Kenshin, que aún no podía creer que su maestro estuviera allí – Así de paso conozco a tu familia.

Maestro y discípulo se habían reconciliado. Kaoru se sentía satisfecha. Ahora Seijuro formaba parte de su familia; para él Kenshin era el hijo que no había tenido. Iba a quedarse un tiempo y después regresaría a su casa pero no perderían el contacto.

Kaoru vio a su marido acercarse por el sendero que llevaba hacia la casa. Habían sido años de duro aprendizaje pero Kenshin se había convertido en el gran médico que el doctor Takani había visto en él. Devolver la salud a los demás y en algunos casos salvar sus vidas era su modo de redimirse por todas las muertes que había causado en el pasado y pesaban en su alma. Él sabía que eso no les devolvería la vida pero era una manera de compensar el habérsela arrebatado. Se entregaba a su trabajo y todos confiaban en él.

- Por ahí viene papá – le dijo a Enishi.

El pequeño miró a su madre y sonrió. Tenía la cara con churretes y el pelo negro alborotado. Sus ojos de color miel brillaron al oír nombrar a su querido padre.

- ¡Pa! – exclamó alborozado.

A continuación se puso a gatas para ir a su encuentro pero Kaoru lo cogió y volvió a sentarlo donde estaba.

- Quieto ahí – le dijo con cariño – Le esperaremos aquí.

Enishi la miró con un ceño idéntico al de ella e hizo un puchero contrariado pero no lloró. Kenji y Tomoe abandonaron sus juegos y corrieron al encuentro de su padre al verle llegar. Se echaron encima de él, saludándolo y después se pusieron a hablar los dos a la vez, contándole todo lo que habían hecho durante el día. Kenji había practicado escritura y había ayudado a Seijuro a cortar leña. Además este le había dicho que más adelante le entrenaría en esgrima, si tal era su deseo y sus padres le daban permiso. También había ayudado a su madre a recoger hierbas medicinales para ponerlas a secar. Ya tenía casi cinco años y debía ayudar a su madre. Tomoe se había caído y se había hecho rasguños en las rodillas pero no había llorado. También había ayudado a su madre con la colada pero había manchado una sábana al cogerla con las manos sucias y Kaoru la había regañado. Kenshin les escuchaba pacientemente, feliz de estar en casa y de oír el alegre parloteo de sus hijos. Kaoru le esperaba con Enishi en brazos. El pequeño estiró sus bracitos hacia el suelo para que su madre lo soltara. El también quería correr al encuentro de su padre como sus hermanos mayores, aunque aún no supiera andar. Kaoru lo dejó en el suelo y Enishi gateó hacia Kenshin, quien se agachó con los brazos abiertos para coger al pequeño mientras que Kenji y Tomoe miraban divertidos a su hermanito.

Enishi dio un chillido triunfante al alcanzar a su padre. Apartó las manos de Kenshin cuando este intentó cogerlo y agarrándose a su hakama trepó hasta ponerse en pie. Después miró a Kenshin con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y dijo algo en esa lengua que sólo hablan los niños pequeños y que sólo sus padres entienden.

- Muy bien, Enishi. ¡Te has puesto de pie! – le dijo Kenshin.

El pequeño rió complacido por su halago y después dejó encantado que Kenshin le cogiera en brazos.

- ¡Abuelo Seijuro, Enishi se ha puesto en pie! – gritó Tomoe.

El aludido, que se mantenía a cierta distancia disfrutando de aquel momento familiar frunció el ceño acercándose.

- Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames "abuelo" – gruñó al tiempo que Kenshin y Kaoru reprimían una sonrisa – Soy demasiado joven para ser abuelo.

La niña hizo un gesto de incredulidad.

- No lo eres – replicó – Lo que pasa es que eres un presumido.

- Tomoe, no seas impertinente – la regañó Kaoru para a continuación lanzar una mirada reprobatoria a Kenji, que estaba a punto de estallar en carcajadas.

- Perdón – se disculpó Tomoe percatándose de que Seijuro había fruncido aún más el ceño.

El maestro Hiko aceptó su disculpa con un movimiento de cabeza. Después se dirigieron a la casa. Tomoe cogió la mano de Seijuro.

- Abu... Seijuro – se corrigió la niña – ¿Me entrenarás en esgrima a mí también?

- Cuando seas mayor – replicó Seijuro.

- ¡Soy mayor! ¡Tengo tres años!

- Cuando seas más mayor.

La pequeña pelirroja frunció el ceño contrariada.

- Ya hablaremos sobre el tema de la esgrima – dijo Kenshin no demasiado convencido.

- ¡Pero papi! ¡No es justo; yo también quiero entrenarme! – protestó Tomoe.

- Que ya hablaremos, Tomoe – repitió Kenshin pacientemente.

La niña se soltó de la mano de Seijuro y se dirigió a la casa a paso rápido, enfurruñada.

- Pues me entrenaré yo sola – iba murmurando – Quiero ser buena con la katana como papá y también seré médico. Y cultivaré hierbas medicinales para el doctor Takani como mamá y cocinaré como ella.

Kenshin y Kaoru la dejaron marchar. Los arrebatos de cabezonería se le pasaban pronto y era mejor razonar con ella después.

- ¡Espera, Tomoe! – la llamó Kenji corriendo hacia ella para alcanzarla.

- ¡Es terca como una mula! – dijo Seijuro – Me pregunto a quién habrá salido.

- A Kenshin – dijo Kaoru.

- A Kaoru – dijo Kenshin a su vez.

- ¡Era una pregunta retórica! – replicó Seijuro – Desde luego el pequeño monstruo tiene a quién parecerse.

Una vez en casa tanto Tomoe como Kenji se mostraron razonables con los argumentos de sus padres y de Seijuro. La esgrima no era un juego y aún era pronto para comenzar pero cuando tuvieran edad suficiente les permitirían entrenarse. Tomoe aceptó que tendría que esperar un poco más que su hermano mayor.

Kaoru dio de cenar a Enishi para bañarlo y acostarlo. El pequeño no tardó en quedarse dormido. Después cenaron todos juntos. Tras la cena Kenji y Tomoe se fueron a acostar. Kenshin les leyó un cuento. Antes de terminar los dos dormían placidamente, de modo que Kenshin les arropó y regresó con Kaoru y Seijuro, que conversaban tomando té. Tras un buen rato de charla el maestro Hiko se disculpó y, dándoles las buenas noches, se fue a dormir. Estaba rendido. Todo el día con los niños dejaban a uno agotado.

- Ya verás cuando tengas tus propios hijos – bromeó Kaoru.

- ¡Ugh! No lo digas ni en broma – murmuró Seijuro.

Kenshin y Kaoru rieron. Antes de acostarse pasaron por la habitación que compartían los niños. Kenji dormía acurrucado en su futón. Tomoe se había destapado, de modo que Kaoru la arropó. Enishi descansaba en su cuna sumido en un profundo sueño. Kenshin le apartó un mechón de oscuro pelo de la frente y acarició suavemente su mejilla. Cerraron el panel de la habitación y se dirigieron a su dormitorio. Kenshin estrechó a Kaoru entre sus brazos y se besaron. Ahora que todos dormían la noche era de ellos.


End file.
